Atardecer
by mizunolady
Summary: Personajes creados por Stephenie Meyer, el argumento de la historia es mio. Continuación de las novelas luegos de los hechos en amanecer, nuevos vampiros vendran a Forks y su presencia no solo alterara la vida de los Cullen si no también la de la manada
1. Prologo

**Este es un fic que publique hace un tiempo pero al parecer hubo peoblemas con el servidor de la web weno es una historia que toma los personajes de la saga de libros de twilight de Stephenie Meyer y los pone en una historia que continua luego de los sucesos del libro amanecer, además agrego como parte de la trama a algunos personales de la serie smallville que me encantan claro tan sólo el uso de sus nombres y algunas referencias a ellos**

**Bueno quise hacer algo diferente en la historia y cada episodio será narrado por un personaje diferente en total habran tres narradores Bella Cullen, Sophie Giraud y Lana Giraud, este prologo es narrado por Sophie Giraud...disfrutenlo**

**

* * *

**

**Prologo**

**Caminaba tranquila por el bosque el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte como siempre cuando iba por un lugar que no conocía buscaba un bello prado florido algo que me recordase a esa persona y otro tiempo cuando de pronto sentí una presencia extraña que llamó mi atención una niña que para cualquiera no tendría nada de raro salvo por su belleza y sus acompañantes , aunque fue una mala idea me acerque a la pequeña y la mire fijamente a los ojos, la mujer que la acompañaba tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta media espalda, ojos dorados como los míos y la piel blanca suave pero a la vez dura como diamante, el otro por el contrario era a primera impresión un licántropo pero no tarde en darme cuenta que era algo distinto un metamorfo, no los tome en cuenta y tan sólo centré mi atención en la pequeña que en vez de mirarme con recelo como los otros dos lo hacía con curiosidad por fin me decidí a hablar.**

**-Perdón por molestarlos al parecer interrumpí su paseo- contemple a la mujer que parecía dispuesta a matarme si hacia algo indebido y continué- pequeña me podrías decir si conoces algún lugar lleno de flores por la zona.**

**-Eh yo- la pequeña miró a la mujer por el parecido de ambas podría creer que eran madre e hija pero era algo imposible o no.**

**-¿Qué buscas en Forks?- con tono muy suave pero a la vez con gran determinación la mujer me soltó la frase mientras el can por no llamarlo de otra forma me mostraba los colmillos.**

**-Supongo que viven aquí por eso tu tono denota algo de posesión- sonreí como siempre- entonces tal vez deba preguntarte algo y luego decirte quien soy.**

**-Lo más lógico sería presentarse primero- sin el menor titubeo la pequeña interrumpió nuestra conversación- no crees mami.**

**- Claro que si petite fille- mi idioma materno ganó a mi sentido común, por algún motivo esta pequeña me tenía algo embobada- perdón por lo del idioma pero busco a alguien que tal vez ustedes conozcan, su nombre es Carlisle aunque no sé su apellido pero es como nosotros.**

**-Carlisle- la mujer no pudo contenerse y su mirada denotó que conocía el nombre- ¿qué quieres con él?**

**-Umm veo que lo conoces bueno entonces…- callé uso segundos mientras el estado de alerta en ello aumentaba- mi nombre es Sophie Giraud deseo conocer a esa persona porque tal vez pueda darme información sobre un conocido que tenemos en común.**

**-No intentas engañarnos – exclamó la mujer mientras bajaba la guardia, la sensación extraña desaparecía algo que oprimía el ambiente desparecía por fin.**

**- Claro que no- contemplé al can que aún me miraba con recelo no soporte más su mirada y comencé a tararear una vieja melodía para distraerme.**

**-Tu canción es muy bella- la pequeña escuchaba atenta pero el cachorro cambió su mirada a una más dócil.**

**-Deja de usar eso contra mi amigo – el tono tajante de la mujer me interrumpió y no la contradije y me callé.**

**-Así que tienes un escudo o algo así- reí algo confusa- tranquila sólo quería que dejara de mirarme no pienso hacerle daño a nadie lo único que deseo es ver a Carlisle.**

**-Entiendo me llamo Isabella Cullen ella es Renesmee, mi hija y nuestro amigo Jake.**

**-Encantada de conocerlos- al terminar esta frase sentí como otros dos se acercaban me puse en alerta-alguien se acerca.**

**-Seguro es papá debe estar preocupado y vino a buscarnos- la pequeña volteo y vio como un joven de unos 17 años en apariencia, alto rubio y de porte algo atlético en compañía de otro con apariencia de roble se acercaban.**

**-Bella- el muchacho se puso delante de ambas mientras el cachorro recobraba el sentido el otro me mostró los colmillos- ambas están bien.**

**-Edward no hay de que preocuparse, sólo quiere hablar con Carlisle- el me observo por unos segundos parecía como si buscara algo.**

**-Bueno es verdad no debemos preocuparnos te llevare a verlo- el joven se dio la vuelta mientras le hacia una seña al otro y al can, la mujer y la pequeña comenzaron su marcha pero la niña seguía mirándome.**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno comente porque seguire subiendo los capitulos grax por leer.  
**


	2. ¿Campo de flores o de batalla?

Este episodio es narrado por Sophie giraud como dije antes cada episodio es narrado desde la perspectiva de un personaje distinto...disfrutenlo

* * *

¿Campo de flores o… de batalla?

Antes de comenzar nuestra marcha a través del bosque mi curiosidad por la pequeña tanto por lo que ella era como por la extraña expresión con la que me miraba hicieron que me atreviera a preguntarles algo a sus padres, antes de que dijera algo el muchacho al que Bella llamó Edward me respondió.

-Renesmee nació cuando Bella aún era humana- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me dejó algo perpleja.

-Mmm supiste lo que preguntaría apenas lo pensé- reflexioné un momento- genial me topé con un lector de mentes, ya que eres tan bueno metiéndote en la privacidad de otros respóndeme esto.

-Hay un claro en dirección norte con muchas flores, es un bello lugar- me miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- y por cierto mi hija te mira por el hecho de que es muy raro ver a más vampiros de nuestro tipo.

Al decir esto era obvio que hablaban de vampiros que preferían evitar la sangre humana y mi apariencia me delató, de estatura media, cabello castaño que llegaba hasta media espalda, con una mirada que reflejaba unos enormes ojos dorados y las habilidades propias de un vampiro, pero este grupo con el que me había topado era diferente en todos sentidos a cualquiera que podría existir, un metamorfo que para cualquier incauto podría parecer un hombre lobo y que mantenía una relación de amigos tal y como Bella me lo había dicho, sumado a eso una niña que aparentaba unos 6 años pero que no era humana era una semivampiro toda una colección de rarezas aun para mi un vampiro con mas de 200 años.

-Son muy pocos los que prefieren este tipo de dieta- acotó Bella mientras miraba de reojo al can que aún tenía cierta desconfianza hacia mi.

-Yo pienso que la otra dieta es desagradable tan sólo con sentir el olor, me da asco-respondí sin inmutarme ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, Bella y la pequeña me miraban con cierta ironía y por otro lado el can sólo me observaba.

-Acaso eres de otro planeta o está de moda encontrar vampiros extraños-increpó el otro joven- creo que este sitio se está volviendo punto de atracción para vampiros anormales- su sonora carcajada rompió la quietud del bosque.

-Emmett, ella no bromea habla en serio respecto a los humanos- le respondió seriamente como hubiese dicho algo indebido, claro yo sólo oí lo que dijo mas no lo que pensó.

-Entonces me escoltaran hasta ese prado o tendré que pedir una autorización- mi expresión irónica le agradó a la pequeña Renesmee que ante la mirada de su madre se acercó y me tomó de la mano.

-Yo te puedo llevar pero a cambio podrías cantar nuevamente la melodía de hace unos instantes- su voz era tan dulce y empalagosa como el más fino de los chocolates claro era lo único con lo que podría compararlo o al menos eso creo.

-Claro pero creo que será mejor que haga algo distinto no quiero que tu amigo interrumpa mi canción con aullidos o tal vez podría volver a su forma humana para evitarnos problemas- alargue mi mano para tomar la suya mientras veía a Bella que asintió corrimos a través del bosque y en unos minutos nos encontramos en un claro bañado por los rayos de sol del ocaso.

Me coloqué en medio del claro mientras recogía algunas flores y comencé a cantar, Edward y Bella me miraban atentamente mientras Renesmee había comenzado a bailar parecía un ángel saltando a mi alrededor o un pajarillo revoloteando, el otro vampiro, Emmett me observaba y a la vez esbozaba una sonrisa, pro último Jake había vuelto a su forma humana aunque era un niño no tenía nada de malo observarlo, continué unos minutos cuando terminé la expresión de calma en ellos no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo me di la vuelta para ver a Renesmee que me miraba muy feliz e hizo un ademán de reverencia para agradecerme por el pequeño concierto, poco después nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, al llegar pude percibir la presencia de 5 vampiros 2 hombres y 3 mujeres, uno de ellos do rostro amable el otro algo esquivo, entre las mujeres una rubia de aspecto altanero me contemplo con desdén mientras que las otras dos me miraron con cierta calma al ver a la niña parada a mi costado junto a su madre, Edward se dirigió a ellos antes que yo dijese algo.

-Esta persona no tiene malas intenciones sólo quiere hablar con Carlisle- luego de unos segundos agregó- ella es como nosotros, no debemos alarmarnos.

-Me gustaría presentarme y aclarar por mi misma el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar- camine unos pasos hacia Edward y dirigí mi mirada hacia quien por deducción lógica era Carlisle-Me llamo Sophie Giraud y quisiera que Carlisle me contará todo lo que sabe acerca de mi madre Margerite Isobel Thoreaux, le suena el nombre.

Terminé de pronunciar estas palabras cuando el ruido del motor de un auto acercándose nos distrajo, genial antes de conocer la verdad tendría que ser interrumpida muchas veces, contemple el vehículo y era uno que conocía un Nissan 370Z coupe color negro, aparcó a unos metros de nosotros y el conductor bajo del auto, un muchacho rubio, de pelo corto, vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, aun en la flor de la juventud a mi parecer eso eran los 24 que el iba a cumplir, en fin un humano a resumidas cuentas, me acerque a él para saludarlo.

-Bueno al menos aquí todo está tranquilo- me miró con esos ojos azules que serían capaces de derretirme si fuese posible.

-Oliver porque me seguiste y si tenía algún problema que pasaría contigo- lo mire algo molesta y me acerque a darle un beso.

-Y cada vez se parece mas a alguien que conozco- el tono irónico de esa voz era del tal Emmett.

-Lamento esto, el es mi novio Oliver Queen decidió seguirme por así decirlo- la mirada de todos se centro en él, un humano al lado de un vampiro no les era raro pero siempre llamaba la atención.

-Es un gusto conocerte- agrego Bella rompiendo el hielo, se acercó a nosotros y le dio la mano-soy Bella Cullen.

-El gusto es mío -tomó la mano de Bella sin inmutarse por su temperatura- nunca dejaran de sorprenderme las amigas de mi prometida con lo extremadamente bellas que suelen ser.

-Soy Edward Cullen- con algo de molestia se presentó y quien no si alguien hace la menor insinuación a tu pareja aunque yo conocía la forma de ser de Oliver sabía que tan sólo le gustaba jugar.

-Oli es mejor no provocar a un vampiro sabes que es lo que puede pasar- lo observé atentamente mientras veía como algo distraía su atención.

-Esa niña es muy especial- señaló hacia Renesmee y Jake se puso delante de ella a la defensiva para variar- su aura es muy brillante.

-Calma Jake al parecer el percibe algo en las personas tan sólo eso- dirigió su mirada a Jake que temblaba levemente, también me puse en alerta delante de Oliver.

-Jake, no es bueno comportarse así frente a nuestras visitas- Bella regañó al muchacho como si de un niño se tratara, estaba a punto de reírme pero decidí que no era prudente hacerlo.

Por fin me acerqué al pórtico de la casa acompañada de Oliver iba a saludar a Carlisle Cullen luego de tantas distracciones, cuando la presencia de alguien distrajo nuestra atención, atravesando el bosque más rápido que el viento y deslizándose en medio de la gran maraña verde un vampiro se acercaba todos se pusieron en alerta a excepción mía y de Oliver que no percibía nada. Lo conocía pero porque había venido hasta aquí acaso pasaba algo o tan sólo quería hacerme enojar.

-Por fin te encontré, me puedes decir donde demonios está tu hermana- con tono agresivo y la impertinencia que siempre lo caracterizaba Clark mi querido y detestable cuñado me había encontrado.

Clark era un muchacho alto y de pelo oscuro, de complexión atlética, aparentaba unos 20 años para cualquiera que lo viese, ojos dorados como los míos aunque para ser sincera prefería el color azul de antes, una actitud algo prepotente, ese era mi a veces insoportable cuñado.

-Primero saluda aún después de tantos años sigues actuando como un niño malcriado-lo miré con cierto recelo.

-Saludar, acabo de ver unas huellas de pisadas enormes en el bosque y me pides que sea educado, sabes que esas huellas podrían ser de un hombre lobo-dijo las palabras tan rápido que pude notar el asombro y a la vez temor en Oliver.

-Tranquilo niño no hay de que preocuparse no es un hombre lobo, sólo es un metamorfo-se lo dije sin reparos olvidando por completo que Oliver estaba junto a mi- eso es lo único que encontraras aquí, Clark Kent.

-Tengo que corregirte no soy el único somos varios por estos lares- agregó el joven licántropo o al menos supuse que preferiría que lo llamase de ese modo- y que hombre de acero eso te asusta.

-He vivido lo suficiente para no dejarme provocar por estupideces- dejo de mirar a Jake e hizo caso omiso de su broma- en fin me podrías decir donde está Lana la esperaría en la casa pero no llegó- observó a todos los presentes mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Supongo que fue a buscar un lugar cerca del mar, ya la conoces no debes preocuparte siempre se demora cuando encuentro su linda vista del mar-lo miré más calmada intentado que no se preocupara.

-Están bromeando si ella fue a buscar ese sitio- agregó Bella muy sorprendida- está en territorio Quileute, un vampiro no puede entrar ahí.

-Genial, si alguien la molesta con la idea de irse- medité unos segundos e imaginé a esa tonta rodeada de decenas de lobos- esto será un grave problema.

-Entonces, iré por ella nadie la lastimará- Clark estaba a punto de lanzarse a lo loco.

-Espera será mejor que nosotros los acompañemos- Bella agregó esto mientras le hacía una seña a Jake- Edward es mejor que te quedes con Renesmee quiero ayudarlos.

-Esta bien aunque la idea no me agrada mucho acepto tu decisión- de mala gana se acercó a la niña y caminó con ella hacia la casa.

-Será mejor que espere aquí, avísame cuando la encuentren- Oliver lo dijo sin titubear mientras me sonreía.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, aguardaremos su regreso- acoto Carlisle e invitó a Oliver a pasar.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- Clark estaba muy ansioso y supe que empeoraría todo si se decidía a ir.

Caminé junto con el hacia el bosque, Bella y Jake nos seguían, sin que Clark se fijara les hice una seña para que se detuvieran. Clark , lo lamento fue lo único que dije mientras pensaba en algo que mantendría a salvo a los demás ya que esta idea iba dirigida a Edward, sujeté a Clark de los brazos y parada frente a él, tan sólo lo dejaría fuera de combate unos segundos, suficientes como para que no nos diera alcance. Un grito casi como un chillido salió de mi boca, Oliver que entendió la seña que hice cubrió sus oídos acto que imitaron los vampiros luego de que Edward leyera mi mente y les hiciera una seña para que imitaran a Oliver, cúbranse los oídos fue lo que pensé, como lo esperaba Clark cayó al suelo y quedó atontado.

-Ahora vamos antes de que se levante-le hice una seña a Bella, tenía muchas cosas en mente primero evitar que mi hermana se meta en un lío y segundo lastimar a mi hermana por imprudente- Jake dime que los demás tienen el mismo tacto para tratar a los de mi especie.

-Me temo que no todos reaccionarían tan tranquilamente como yo lo hice- hizo una mueca de desgano y se convirtió en lobo en unos pocos segundos.

-Tranquila Seth debe estar por la reserva, él no es tan impulsivo como los demás y evitara que lastimen a tu hermana- el tono de la voz de Bella sugería algo así como cálmate no pasará nada malo con ella.

-Acaso crees que me preocupo por que la lastimen- la mire con gran ironía lo que llamó su atención y desconcertó también a Jake- los lobos son quienes me preocupan, si ella ve que las cosas van mal se lanzaría al mar no sin antes hacerles escarmentar.

Mis palabras fueron como un golpe para Jake que no se si creía que menospreciaba a los suyos o en verdad sentía temor por lo que Lana pudiese hacerles, seguimos corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque mientras pude percibir como el aroma de lobo se hacía mas fuerte, Lana prometo golpearte cuando te encuentre…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews sigan la historia de amanecer...


	3. Danza con lobos

Episodio narrado por Lana Giraud ... disfrutenlo

* * *

**Danza con lobos**

**El mar un bello y hermoso zafiro que desde que tengo memoria me ha gustado observar siempre que voy a algún lugar cerca a la costa me gusta buscar un sitio donde poder contemplarlo y mejor si no tengo que esperar a la noche por fin mi hermana encontró un sitio en el que podía verlo tranquilamente aun siendo de día un hermoso acantilado con una gran vista aunque había un desagradable olor en el ambiente pero la emoción y belleza del lugar me distraían lo suficiente como para no pensar en él. Mientras pensaba en esto sentí la presencia de alguien acercándose el olor a humano se confundía con algo más, un muchacho de unos 16, algo desgarbado y con los rasgos propios de un descendiente de nativo americano pero parecía un estropajo que se dirigía hacia mi con sigilo.**

**-No es prudente que alguien como tú este en este territorio- exclamo esto con sutileza y hasta podría decir que con preocupación.**

**-Acaso este lugar tiene dueño y tu eres el guardián que viene a echarme- le respondí en el mismo tono esperando su reacción no sabía si era estúpido por creer que era una humana o tal vez sabía lo que era realmente.**

**-En este sitio los vampiros no son del agrado de todos- respondió el muchacho sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.**

**-Bueno y que me harían si me encuentran aquí- le respondí a la vez que me acerqué unos pasos hacia él- o es a ti a quien no le agrado.**

**-No tengo nada en contra de los vampiros al menos no en los que no busquen atacar a las personas.**

**-Niño y no crees que deberías incluirte dentro del grupo al decir personas- amaba el sarcasmo y la ironía en todo lo que hacía y que podía pasarme- además sólo vine a disfrutar del paisaje nadie tendría motivos para pedir que me marche es más quisiera ver que lo intenten.**

**-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que pretendes?- me increpó con cierta dureza.**

**-Soy Lana Giraud y tu quién eres pequeño guardián.**

**-Me llamo Seth Clearwater y vivo en este lugar- giró la cabeza y escuchó algo que yo también pude oír- los demás se acercan por tu propio bien…-no terminó decir la frase cuando sentía los pasos a gran velocidad de algo que obviamente no era un oso, por el olor en el aire era como olor a perro.**

**En pocos instantes un lobo negro seguido de otros dos de color gris oscuro uno y el otro plateado o algo así estaban rodeando al muchacho y me mostraban sus colmillos, el muchacho los mantuvo detrás de él mientras intentaba explicarles que no aparentaba ser una amenaza parecía como si ellos lo entendieran o al menos eso creía ya había conocido licántropos pero estos parecían ser algo distinto, uno de ellos el de color plateado me miraba con más desagrado aún que los otros por supuesto que no le tomaría importancia a menos que intentara algo estúpido como atacarme se llevaría una gran sorpresa, tenía el celular apagado por lo que mi hermana no podría encontrarme y a mi parecer era mejor así no me regañaría por lo que iba a hacer, el can hizo un movimiento en falso, Seth y su amigo el lobo de color negro lo miraron mientras terminaba lejos de ellos mejor dicho elevado por los aires y sin caer al suelo, sus miradas se lanzaron sobre mí.**

**-Lindo perrito si no me mirases de esa manera ahora no estarías en esta situación- balanceaba al cachorro en el aire como si fuese un juguete por primera vez no lo hacía como un ataque tan sólo por diversión por fin usaba mi telequinesis de otra manera.**

**-Es mejor que lo dejes en paz no querrás meterte con nosotros- agregó Seth mientras se ponía en pose desafiante.**

**-No tengo la culpa creo que tu amigo sería el que deba disculparse- miré con una gran sonrisa al muchacho mientras los otros dos lobos estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre mí- y que van a hacer metamorfos matarme.**

**Quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando les dije esto, era obvio que no eran hijos de la Luna como alguna vez oí, su comportamiento y actitud me recordaron a viejas leyendas que había leído en uno de tantos libros me mostré algo desafiante ante ellos pero para mí era tan sólo un juego si se decidían a atacarme tres lobos saldrían volando directo al mar y Seth quedaría en tierra mientras yo me reiría de los perritos de agua, en pocos segundos Seth se transformó en un lobo color arena aunque más pequeño que los otros se alistaban para atacarme cuando una dulce melodía que para mí era el indicio de una buena reprimenda, por fin la melodía se oía más fuerte y el aullido de un lobo acercándose calmó los ánimos de estos y mi hermana en compañía de una vampira de cabello castaño y apariencia sencilla además de un lobo de pelaje rojizo hicieron su aparición frente a nosotros.**

**-Lana baja inmediatamente a ese lobo- su mirada seria me obligó a aceptar no sin antes escuchar la siguiente frase- ponlo en el suelo no en el agua.**

**-Sophie porque viniste a buscarme se suponía que nos veríamos en casa- intente divagar acerca del incidente.**

**-No cambies el tema, podías percibir perfectamente ese olor a lobo y aun así te quedaste en este lugar y si no llegaba a tiempo nos hubieses metido en un gran lío- parecía una máquina hablando y hablando sin cesar.**

**-Lo lamento simplemente conversaba con el muchacho y esos tres nos interrumpieron y la actitud de uno de ellos me disgustó- usar excusas con mi hermana no era una buena idea pero no tenía otra opción.**

**-Seth todos están bien- agregó la vampira que acompañaba a mi hermana – no vienen a causar problemas al parecer hubo un malentendido.**

**-Lana encontré a Carlisle, Bella es su hija acaso olvidaste para que vinimos a este lugar- mi hermana me miraba ya más calmada y en tanto el lobo de pelaje rojizo parecía conversar por así decirlo con los otros lobos.**

**-Si eso es verdad creo que me equivoqué al ponerme a jugar con los cachorritos- la mirada de burla cambio el ánimo de mi hermana.**

**-Que esperas discúlpate con los chicos- mi hermana contenía la risa para ambas la idea de que mandara al agua a los cachorros era muy pero muy cómica- o acaso quieres que te obligue.**

**-No queremos ponernos en evidencia porque no terminamos este asunto lejos del alcance de las personas-agregó Bella como la había llamado mi hermana.**

**-Muy bien pero creo que quien debería hacerlo primero sería ese lobo porque supongo que no sólo me miró a eso le agregó algo más o me equivoco- contemple al lobo mientras resoplaba muy molesto.**

**-Sólo por esta vez te doy la razón querida pero debemos hacerlo en otro sitio- dirigió su mirada al bosque y todos comenzamos caminar hacia la espesura verde para platicar si eso era posible.**

**-¿Como salió todo?- la voz alegre y melodiosa de Clark detuvo nuestro paso, me di vuelta mientras observé como mi hermana se acercaba hacia él.**

**- Supuse que entenderías mi advertencia como una orden de no seguirnos- agregó Sophie en tono algo dulzón.**

**-Pero como llegaste tan rápido sin que pudiéramos sentirte- la cara de Bella lucía algo sorprendida por la aparición de Clark en el lugar.**

**-El siempre anda de entrometido ahora deberías regresar a casa de los Cullen- se acercó aún más hacia a él y dio un giro brusco propinándole una patada en el vientre que sonó como una pequeña explosión, seguida de la desaparición de Clark- si no puede estar aquí, busca proyectarse al menos esto le servirá de escarmiento y tendrá una gran migraña.**

**-Proyección astral es acaso de lo que hablas- exclamó Bella muy sorprendida por la demostración de poder de Clark.**

**-Ah creo que no te conté eso, Clark posee esa habilidad muy rara pero el no le da el uso necesario- exclamó mi hermana, como siempre sin darle mucha importancia.**

**Ya en el bosque Bella les contó a los lobos el motivo de nuestra presencia en Forks y mi hermana tuvo que agregar las explicaciones necesarias de mi presencia en esa zona y sobretodo asegurar que no pretendíamos dañar a las personas del lugar, en tanto el lobo me pidió disculpas a su manera y yo hice lo propio nos dirigimos a través del bosque hasta el límite de los territorios quileutes y por fin pude disipar el olor a lobo que nos rodeaba aunque el tal Jake y Seth aún iban con nosotros por lo que pude deducir en base a lo que Bella nos contó los metamorfos tenían un vínculo con los vampiros pero cual era, en un primer momento creí que era lo que llamaban imprimación pero con quien, un vampiro y un lobo sería algo bastante raro por no decirlo imposible hasta que Bella mencionó a su hija y la atención de Jake se dirigió a ella fue cuando deduje que hablaban de un semivampiro en ese caso la imposibilidad de una relación no era tan lejana.**

**Al llegar a casa de los Cullen todos estaban dentro de ella hasta Oliver, decidimos pasar e hicimos las presentaciones del caso y pude ver a la hermosa niña de Bella nunca había visto algo así sólo escuché unas cuantas historias pero por fin tenía la prueba fehaciente de la existencia de un descendiente de vampiro y humano, Carlisle nos hizo pasar a su estudio mientras Oliver y Clark nos esperaban en la sala, la pequeña Renesmee quedó muy encantada con nuestra presencia y decidió platicar con Oliver sobre nosotras.**

**Comenzamos a platicar con Carlisle en el estudio respecto a mi madre, sabía que los oídos de los demás no se perderían ningún detalle de la conversación por lo que no me importo que mi hermana comenzara.**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por leer


	4. Historia

narrado por Sophie Giraud...disfrutenlo

* * *

Historia

"_Nacimos el 23 de setiembre 1757, somos mellizas, vivimos en Francia a las afueras de Castelnois de Montmiral un pequeño poblado ubicado en la actual región de Midi-Pyrénées nuestra madre estaba casada con un hombre humilde pero ella siempre aspiró a mas y sumado a eso era una bruja claro que nunca vi alguna demostración de poderes pero ella se sentía orgullosa de llamarse asi misma de esa forma, deseaba tener poder y riquezas su única adoración éramos nosotras. _

_Cinco años después mi madre salió a pasear por el campo como era su costumbre aunque en realidad iba a su jardín secreto un lugar donde había instalado todos sus implementos de brujería y donde además había un pequeño huerto con todo tipo de flores, esa fue la última vez que la vimos un vampiro que vagaba por la zona se la llevó y no volvimos a verla sino hasta 3 años después cuando se presentó en la puerta de nuestra casa, estábamos solas y a ella no le fue difícil convencernos sobre el motivo de su ausencia y que mantuviésemos en secreto su regreso, poco tiempo después nuestro padre murió sumado a las enfermedades de la época la ausencia de mi madre fue un castigo para él, mi madre se hizo cargo de nosotras cuidándonos y prometiendo siempre nunca separarse de nosotras. _

_Había temporadas en que desaparecía obviamente para ir de cacería aunque su dieta era la tradicional en nuestra especie, en ese tiempo me enamoré de un muchacho del pueblo y me casé con él, al poco tiempo quedé embarazada y cuando estaba por dar a luz ella regresó dijo que nos llevaría con ella que seriamos sus brujas invencibles, me arrancó a mi niña de los brazos, mi esposo salió detrás de ella y lo asesinó huyó con mi hija en brazos, intente perseguirla pero me fue imposible pasados unos días Lana me animó a pasear con ella mientras caminábamos por el bosque llegamos a un acantilado, ella soñaba con ver el mar y creía verlo, tropecé pero intentó sujetarme no aguantó mucho y ambas caímos 30 m., esa mujer había regresado y nos buscaba pudo encontrarnos medio muertas nos llevó con ella al mismo jardín en donde alguna vez jugamos en nuestra infancia y fue en ese lugar donde nos convirtió, nos contó que luego de convertirse había descubierto que tenía una habilidad sobre las plantas en especial las flores y que podía hacer que crecieran o madurasen a su voluntad y que además había asesinado a su creador poco después de ser convertida, él quería alejarla de nosotras fue su argumento_

_Despertamos a esta existencia en la navidad de 1775 al comienzo nos sentimos abrumadas por las nuevas sensaciones y las nuevas habilidades que poseíamos, el pequeño temblor que Lana producía en los objetos se había convertido en una telequinesis más perfecta, yo en cambio podía usar mi voz no sólo para engatusar a las personas con una canción si no para destruir lo que se presentara de un solo grito por así decirlo; la sed por otra parte fue un pequeño inconveniente que nuestra madre intentó aliviar con su peculiar dieta algo que ni mi hermana ni yo estábamos dispuestas aceptar, ante nuestra negativa decidió buscar unas nuevas niñas como ella dijo ya no éramos su pequeña bruja del mar ni su bruja de aire como solía llamarnos vagamos por algunos años mientras ella nos rondaba a la espera de que abandonáramos la idea de la sangre animal por… nos topamos con un vampiro proveniente de Italia que nos contó sobre los Vulturis y el nos dijo acerca del tabú de los niños inmortales por lo que decidí ir a Volterra y dejar a Lana vigilando a mi madre para ese entonces ya tenía un gran control sobre su poder, llegué a las afueras de la ciudad y un vampiro de la guardia me salió al encuentro tan sólo le entregué una carta en la que explicaba el porque de mi visita a la ciudad y además mi ausencia ante ellos, le pedí que me ayudaran si era posible claro yo no quería que esa loca dañara a algún pequeño_

_A mi regreso encontré a Lana que me tenía buenas y malas noticias al parecer Isabel me había seguido pero no había regresado por otra parte mi hermana averiguó que mi hija no estaba muerta, había sido abandonada en el bosque cerca de nuestra casa y una pareja la había adoptado esa mujer esperaba que fuese devorada quería lo peor para ella, no nos preocupamos más por ella ya que nunca regresó y por lo que pudimos averiguar murió quemada por una turba y actualmente sus restos yacen en una cripta de París como si de una santa se tratase claro se supo ganar esa imagen mientras vagaba por otros pueblos fingiendo ser una buena samaritana._

_Vivimos cerca de Versalles algunos años hasta que la revolución estalló y tuvimos que marcharnos antes de que alguien intentara mandarnos a la guillotina, pobre Antoinette, nos mudamos a Japón y vivimos allí hasta inicios del siglo XX cuando decidimos hacer algo de turismo por el nuevo mundo y fue cuando conoció al idiota de al lado, Clark no te molestes en esa época en verdad eras un idiota, Lana y él se frecuentaron un tiempo y en uno de tantos encuentros el pobre granjero fue víctima de unos ladrones que lo apuñalaron, mi hermana estaba muy enamorada y aquí tenemos el resultado por lo demás ese es el resumen de nuestra historia"._

-Veo que han pasado por mucho y respecto a las respuestas que buscan – calló unos segundos mientras nos miraba seriamente- supe de su madre porque Aro mandó a algunos miembros de su guardia a buscarla y se que el castigo fue ejecutado y hicieron parecer que una turba la había asesinado, el hecho de que la encontraran a punto de convertir a unos niños fue algo imperdonable.

-Supuse que acabaría así- alguien como ella terminaría mal me dije a mí misma- ahora se que además de sus creencias en la magia la esquizofrenia era otro de sus dones.

-Es verdad esa mujer nunca fue la madre ideal pero siempre fue muy extraña y lo poco de bondad que había en ella lo perdió cuando se convirtió- agregó Lana ante el asombro de Carlisle.

-No guardan un buen recuerdo de ella – su mirada se torno demasiado compasiva a mi parecer.

-Sólo los que nos dejó mientras era humana además la única persona a la que siempre he estado unida es mi hermana- con toda seguridad y manteniendo mi postura me puse de pie.

-Sophie tranquila no estamos ante un tribunal- la voz algo irónica de lana me calmó.

-Creo que todas las interrogantes han sido aclaradas- nos señaló la puerta- deberíamos ir con los demás.

Al entrar en la sala noté como Renesmee escuchaba atentamente las historias que Oliver le contaba y ella de rato en rato tocaba su mejilla, Oliver desviaba la mirada unos segundos y luego continuaba con la conversación, Bella miraba con cierta emoción esta escena por lo que me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Creo que nos perdimos de algo mientras platicábamos?- mi tono sarcástico hizo que Oli soltara tremenda carcajada.

-Tranquila, acércate y verás que es lo que me tiene tan entusiasmado si es que puede decirlo así- me dirigí a ellos.

-Tan sólo me contaba del salto bonji que hicieron en Sudamérica- la pequeña puso su mano en mi mejilla y pude ver la imagen de Oliver y yo saltando no como fue en sí pero muy parecida.

-Mmm ya veo con que esa es tu habilidad- hija de un lector de mentes pero a la inversa me dije a mi misma y la sonrisa de Edward asintió a mis pensamientos- entonces posees la habilidad de tu madre invertida o igual.

-Es inversa a la mía -me corrigió Bella mientras se sentaba al costado de Renesmee.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos con habilidades únicas – exclamó Lana mientras se paraba al costado de Clark.

-Bueno ya que aclaramos los puntos creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa-el tono de Oliver sonó a sugerencia.

-A casa, que quiere decir con eso- exclamó Jake que ya había regresado a su forma humana y que miraba con cierta molestia a Oliver por la atención que Renesmee le ponía.

-Decidimos vivir una temporada aquí al menos mientras arreglo algunos asuntos- agregué en tanto Lana miraba a Clark para irse.

-Es verdad tenemos una casa en esta zona hace unas semanas terminaron de construirla y la mudanza llevó todo hace 2 días- tomó de la mano a Clark- si quieren pueden visitarnos.

-Carlisle no creo que haya inconveniente en que nos mudemos- dirigí mi mirada al líder de los Cullen mientras Edward me miraba fijamente.

-Claro que no tan sólo mantengan un perfil bajo- con tono suave y muy paternal por cierto.

-Tranquilo no le haremos daño a nadie, es más la gente de aquí es muy agradable- miré a Bella unos segundos- tu padre por ejemplo si no me equivoco es el jefe de policía.

-Si como es que lo sabes- muy sorprendida por mi comentario me respondió algo preocupada.

-Oliver y yo pasamos por el pueblo y lo conocimos mientras el pedía algunas referencias- esbocé una pequeña risa- es muy amable y veo de quien heredó la pequeña esa hermosa mirada.

Nos despedimos de ellos mientras íbamos hacia el pórtico la pequeña Renesmee me tomó de la mano y me preguntó si podíamos vernos nuevamente, tan sólo atiné a decirle que podría ir a mi casa al día siguiente si su madre la llevaba, ninguno de nosotros se opondría a volver a verla, una familia tan parecida a nosotros era algo muy bueno encontrar a más personas como una su es que podríamos llamarnos de esa forma además esta niña tan hermosa era imposible no negarle algo.

-Gracias por el cumplido- fue lo que dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos a lo que respondí con el bello pensamiento de la canción que dejó aturdido al lobo.

-Sophie nada de lucha de poderes- Edward sacudió la cabeza y Lana me golpeó con el codo- eso podemos hacerlo a modo de entretenimiento después.

-Claro tendríamos tiempo de sobra para luchar- agregó Emmett mi entras saboreaba la idea de combatir contra Clark porque probablemente pensaría que él era el más fuerte de nosotros.

-Emmett esa no es manera de tratar a los amigos -agregó Esme, por fin quedó claro que nos habían aceptado.

Abordamos el auto y nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa, al salir a la carretera manejé a 120 como estaba acostumbrada y al llegar a casa rápidamente preparé mi habitación para dormir, bueno para que Oli descansara porque en esta casa él era el único que necesariamente debía tener una cama, al otro día nuestras visitas y nuevos amigos nos acompañarían.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	5. Día de visita

Narrado por Bella Cullen

* * *

**Día de visita**

Sophie y su familia se alejaron de nuestra casa y por fin pudimos platicar sin ser escuchados, la presencia de otros vampiros era algo preocupante pero había algo en ellos que no nos causaba alarma quizás su forma de ser, las cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar o tal vez era una simple y sencilla simpatía por ellos, Sophie tenía una actitud muy fresca y despreocupada para ser un vampiro pero no dejaba de lado su firmeza como líder de su aquelarre porque definitivamente ella era quien mantenía a raya a su hermana y el loco de su cuñado de alguna forma me sentía identificada con ella no se porque ya que nuestras historias era muy distintas pero el hecho de que no se mortificase tanto por la inmortalidad y todos los problemas que conlleva a diferencia de Edward era algo que me inquietaba y me agradaba; por otra parte estaba su hermana, Lana tan misteriosa pero a la vez más intrigante que Sophie con una actitud sarcástica para todo y algo altiva me recordaba en algo a Rosalie cuando recién la conocí, además de Clark que era un vampiro por así decirlo juguetón parecía un niño, muy amable y preocupado por los demás podía compararlo con Emmett, aunque soy un vampiro no dejó de sorprenderme el novio de Sophie un muchacho humano aunque eso no fue lo que realmente me sorprendió, él era muy apuesto y si aún fuese humana me habría sentido como un cachorro sin pedigree en plena exhibición de finas mascotas, claro habría decidido marcharme al estar rodeada de tanta belleza pero ahora todas esas cosas eran parte del pasado y para mí Edward siempre sería el más apuesto de todos y yo siempre creería que era el patito feo rodeado de cisnes.

- Parecen realmente buenas personas – agregó Carlisle mientras contemplaba a todos esperando nuestras opiniones.

- No creo que representen ninguna amenaza -la dulce voz de Esme apoyo a Carlisle- es más son muy agradables.

-A mi me parece que tienen buen gusto – la vocecilla tintineante de Alice se hizo notar- no parecen ser salvajes o algo parecido, Jasper no lo crees.

-Por lo que pude percibir son de fiar- algo seca fue su respuesta pero el nunca fue muy elocuente que digamos- parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos.

- A mí no me agrada la actitud de la tal Sophie- supuse que Rose estaría algo molesta ya que ella había dirigido por unos segundos su mirada a Emmett y además de las atenciones que tenía con Renesmee.

-A mí me dan igual las hermanas lo que me da curiosidad es que tan fuerte sea el tal Clark- el comentario de Emmett era predecible ya que siempre buscaba un oponente para luchar.

-No deberías de subestimar a las hermanas viste lo que Sophie le hizo a Clark- la mirada en Edward suponía algo de dudas, acaso había escuchado algo que debía alarmarnos – además lo que pasó en la reserva es más preocupante.

-Bella querida, podrían tu y Jacob contarnos lo que sucedió- el suave tono de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos para mí los visitantes no significaban peligro, es mas me sentía feliz de poder ser yo misma sin tener que fingir ser humana o al menos eso quería creer.

Narré lo que pasó, el como Paul flotaba en el aire mientras Lana usaba su telequinesis en él; de alguna manera suponía que esto pasaría ya que era bastante impulsivo, como si hubiese olvidado cuando descubrí lo que Jake era y como él se transformó frente a mí, sentí cierto placer al ver lo que pasaba aunque era algo incorrecto pero era algo que no podía evitar; mientras proseguía con mi historia Jake fue agregando más comentarios, el no ocultaba su alegría por ver a Paul flotando como un trapo indefenso mientras parecía un juguete en manos de Lana, era obvio que estuviera así alguien se desquitaba con su futuro cuñado y el no sería el causante, al contemplar nuestra expresión y luego de unos minutos de platica después de la sorpresa por lo que acababa de narrar llegamos a la conclusión de que los nuevos visitantes no serían una amenaza.

-Mami me agradan mucho Lana y Sophie- mi pequeña me mostró la imagen del bosque mientras bailaba alrededor de Sophie y de cómo la actitud cariñosa de Lana ya en casa le había agradado mucho- iremos mañana a verlas, ellas nos invitaron.

- Cariño, no sé si sea prudente- observé a Edward unos segundos que rebuscó en la mente de Renesmee.

-No creo que haya ningún inconveniente pero mejor que Jake las acompañe- observó a Jake esperando su respuesta- averiguaré algo más sobre ellos si no te molesta .

-Por supuesto que voy con ustedes- meditó unos segundos- es mejor que me vaya debo conversar esto con Sam y los ancianos deben estar muy preocupados.

Renesmee se despidió de Jake y nos alistamos para irnos a nuestra casa, era tarde para que estuviese despierta y si queríamos estar listas para la salida de mañana sería prudente que ella estuviese bien los primeros rayos del sol cruzaron la ventana de nuestra habitación era hermoso el ver a Edward a mi lado y saber que siempre sería así contemplaba en silencio a Edward cuando recordé que Renesmee y yo teníamos una cita apenas me levanté me fui al baño a alistarme mientras Edward la despertaba. Mientras tomaba una ducha recordé lo que Edward me contó respecto a la madre de Sophie, ambas hermanas amaban a su madre pero su enfermedad y los instintos poco controlados de neófita fueron los que destruyeron todo rastro de humanidad y amor por ellas, aún guardaban el dolor por la muerte de la mujer que les dió la vida pero sentían un gran resentimiento por aquella que se las arrebató; en toda esta tragedia el único consuelo que ambas encontraron fue el amor, Lana conservaría por siempre a esa persona pero para Sophie las cosas eran inciertas, por un lado quería convertir a Oliver aunque fuese egoísta la idea de hacerlo pero a él la idea le parecía muy agradable, se había adaptado a la vida entre vampiros y amaba demasiado a Sophie como para estar alejado de ella, por lo que Edward dijo Oliver había sido un casanova antes de enamorarse y el remedio para todos sus males fue Sophie, en el caso de Lana las cosas fueron distintas ya que la transformación de Clark no estaba planeada pero supongo que el destino quería que estuviesen juntos por siempre. Las gotas de agua caían por mi pelo cuando escuché las voces de Edward y Renesmee terminé rápidamente y bañé a Renesmee ni bien lo hice el suave caminar de alguien en nuestro pórtico nos avisó de la llegada de nuestra peor pesadilla por así decirlo.

-Bella te ayudaré a escoger la ropa de mi sobrina- la voz de campanilla de Alice me hizo mirar a Edward que tan sólo respondió con una sonrisa que parecía decir resiste.

-Ambas te ayudaremos- agregó Rosalie que no ocultaba su molestia porque Renesmee viese a las Giraud- debe lucir más hermosa que nunca.

Ambas pasaron y como una ráfaga de viento la ropa comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, vestidos, polos, blusas; pasando por adornos para el pelo, sus zapatos, mi pequeña me miraba con cierta molestia en eso se parecía a mí el sentido dela moda al parecer era un gen hereditario por fin y ante las quejas de Renesmee y mías terminaron de podía quejarme pero la combinación final fue perfecta un vestido de seda turquesa claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatos color crema y dos pequeñas hebillas en forma de tulipanes azules decoraban su cabellera, vestida de forma casual pero muy elegante parecía la hija de algún actor de cine una pequeña top model; después de tanto alboroto y antes de convertirme en la siguiente víctima de Alice me arreglé lo más aprisa con un pantalón denim blanco y una blusa negra de algodón, manga corta con cuello camisero y unos zapatos de taco alto negros intenté evitar ser formal pero de alguna manera me sentía obligada a vestir así luego de ver como lucía mi pequeña, salimos a la casa de Esme ya que Renesmee quería ver a sus abuelos antes de irnos eso fue lo que me explicó por medio de su peculiar don.

Fuimos a la casa de los Giraud en auto ya que una visita a pie a través del bosque hubiese arruinado todo rastro de elegancia, subimos al auto y Jake llegó en ese momento quien como él que no se vio obligado a vestir como si fuese a ver al mismísimo presidente al menos era como me sentía más cuando nos miraba a ambas y esbozó una sonrisa como queriendo decir pobre Nessie fue víctima de Alice, seguimos por la carretera mientras las bromas entre Jake y yo iban y venían, Nessie miraba por la ventana muy contenta esperando el próximo giro hacia nuestra parada. Al llegar contemplamos la casa de tres plantas el estilo de la casa me recordaba a las casas europeas que salían en las películas, en el pórtico nos esperaban Sophie y Lana vestidas de forma casual a diferencia de nosotras que casi íbamos a lo muy formal.

-¡Bienvenue mes amis! -el tono melódico de la voz de ambas hermanas me hizo sentirme un poco más relajada – hola petite Nessie es como te suelen llamar.

- Si Jake me llama asi- la sonrisa tan dulce de Nessie parecía embelesarnos- gracias por la invitación.

-Es un lindo nombre algo dulce como para alguien tan linda como tú- el comentario de Lana mientras estrechaba la mano de mi hija fue relajante ya que Jake estaba muy preocupado por esta visita.

-Vamos pasen- Sophie nos invitó a pasar mientras tomaba del brazo a Jake y le daba la mano a Nessie- ¿que pasa te ponen nervioso las chicas vampiro como yo?

- Claro que no- Jake había perdido todo resentimiento o repulsión por los vampiros o tal vez Sophie era una de las excepciones entre los vampiros que le desagradaban- primero las damas.

Por dentro la casa tenía el típico estilo oriental nada saturado pero parecía una versión de un palacio samurai o algo por el estilo, aún habían algunas cajas con cosas sin desempacar, la sala estaba perfectamente arreglada pero las cajas se acomodaban en una esquina.

-Debiste guardar esas cajas se ven muy mal- Clark que estaba sentado al borde de las escaleras movió su mano para saludarnos y con la cabeza señalaba la pila de cajas que parecían una pequeña trinchera.

-Aún no quiero acomodar esas cosas hasta que sea oportuno- exclamo Sophie como concluyendo el tema.

-Pequeña, algo te llama la atención- acotó Oliver al ver a Nessie que miraba hacia una caja abierta que estaba cerca de la mesa de centro de la sala- puedes observar su contenido si gustas.

-Vamos Nessie que quieres ver- Lana tomó a mi hija de la mano y se sentó con ella sobre el sofá mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la caja- Bella los niños siempre son curiosos además no me incomoda en lo absoluto.

-Esta bien- seguí a Jake hasta el mueble y observé el contenido de la caja.

Algunos adornos antiguos, peinetas, broches y varios cofres entre ellos unos de color rosa pálido del siglo XVIII a mi parecer, era pequeño y el repujado estaba hecho en oro, los motivos parecían ser flores, la verdad no era muy buena para describirlo pero parecía el cofre de la princesa de algún cuento de hadas.

-Esta pequeñez te gusta Nessie es un pequeño joyero que le regale a María Antonieta y lo tomé de palacio antes del saqueo- la sonrisa cálida de Nessie fue como una afirmación, Sophie no ocultaba su alegría - si te gusta puedes quedártelo no tengo ningún problema con ello- ella tocó mi mejilla para preguntarme si era correcto hacerlo.

-Vamos Bella no creo que le haga daño a nadie, además aquí podrías guardar algunos recuerdos-la mente de Lana pareció divagar unos instantes para luego mirar a mi pequeña con emoción.

-Si en verdad lo deseas- sonreí a mi pequeña- puedes quedártelo.

Jake miraba muy feliz a Nessie, ella por su parte tomaba el pequeño cofre con mucho cuidado, platicamos un buen rato sobre su estancia en Forks y me contaron sobre su estancia en Japón y la influencia que la cultura de Oriente había dejado en ellas, Clark ya se había acostumbrado y Oliver parecía muy contento al ver a Sophie tan feliz, luego de unos minutos todos incluso Jake parecíamos ante los ojos de cualquiera un grupo de viejos amigos.

-Cariño, ¿no tienes hambre?- el tono cariñoso y preocupado de Sophie se hizo notar mientras ella arreglaba un florero.

-No tengo problema en esperar- respondió Oliver.

-Creo que no te lo decía a ti- esbozando una sonrisa Clark interrumpió a Oliver- parece que hoy no tendrás atenciones.

-Clark tu tampoco- agregó Lana a modo de reprimenda.

-Lo siento Oli hablaba con Nessie- exclamó Sophie disculpándose con su novio por la confusión.

-Ella usualmente prefiere una dieta algo diferente- intenté excusarme ya que Nessie aún no abandonaba la sangre donada y aunque la caza llamaba su atención, la comida normal era aún algo difícil de aceptar.

-Sangre animal… -Oliver lo pensó unos segundos que otra opción pensaba darme- o acaso sangre donada- era increíble cuanto sabía sobre vampiros y supuse que la presencia de sangre en esa casa era para casos de emergencia.

-Bueno primero prepararé algo sencillo- se dirigió hacia la cocina y nos hizó una seña para que la siguiéramos, aunque Clark se quedó rezagado en la sala.

-Verán el arte que tiene mi novia en la cocina- el pecho de Oliver estaba hinchado de orgullo.

-Vamos Jake no me digas que no te provoca- después de tanto tiempo junto a nosotros, Jake era prácticamente inmune a nuestro olor.

-Veamos algo de sushi, onigiri, sashimi – siguió mencionando palabras en japonés mientras yo me perdí en las primeras líneas.

Oliver nos invitó a tomar asiento, Nessie se sentó a mi costado ambas hermanas comenzaron a preparar la comida, miraba atentamente como los ingredientes volaban de un lado a otro en la cocina y cuando digo volaban es algo literal, la habilidad de Lana era algo muy útil cuando uno quería cocinar rápido y luego de unos minutos tuvimos ante nuestros ojos una gran diversidad de platillos japoneses camarones fritos, rollos de sushi de diferentes variedades, una variedad de bocadillos que no conocía y también dos platos de comida francesa a decir del olor de las especias todo un festín con palillos incluidos.

-Pueden servirse y lo digo por los únicos que pueden digerirlo – exclamó Sophie mientras miraba atentamente a Jake y Oliver.

-Itadakimasu- fue lo que dijo Oliver parecía un personaje de anime- Jake si no comes yo me lo terminaré.

-Supongo que probaré algo- Jake me miró con cierta intriga.

-Sabes coger los palillos- fue casi un murmullo la voz de Lana desde el otro extremo de la cocina- si insinuas algo de un tenedor mi hermana gritara y lo digo en serio.

-No soy tan salvaje como crees- Jake miró a Lana con cierto aire de superioridad mientras Sophie miraba con cierta seriedad esperando la opinión de sus comensales.

-Pueden comenzar pero tus amigos no querran servirse algo- Sophie dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque- una loba y el pequeño de ayer veo que también hay mujeres entre ustedes.

Jake giró la vista hacia el jardín y supo que se refería a Leah y a Seth, Oliver comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras Jake se dirigía hacia el patio para conversar con los recién llegados.

-No tenemos ningún problema en dejarlos pasar- exclamó Lana con emoción sería interesante tener la opinión de más personas sobre nuestra comida.

Leah y Seth aparecieron en medio de los árboles ante la mirada de Sophie y los demás, Jake les explico la situación, Leah intentaba rechazar la invitación cuando Lana se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-No se precupen por el olor en la comida no la tocamos al prepararla- exclamo esto mientras reía y todos comenzaron a reir- además he de suponer que comer en el bosque no es algo muy cómodo.

El entusiasmo de Seth convenció a su hermana y luego de unos segundos se metieron entre unos árboles y retornanron ya con forma humana y la habitual ropa de licántropo pantalón y polo.

Entre broma y broma no me percaté de algo que estaba sucediendo, algo que antes me parecía muy difícil de ver, mi pequeña Nessie había comenzado a probar un pequeño rollo de sushi, lo masticaba al comienzo con cierta duda pero luego lo comía de manera fluida. Jake y los demás nos quedamos boquiabiertos al verla comiendo sin tomar en cuenta nuestro asombro, las hermanas por su parte lo tomaron como algo normal.

-Sabía que nadie podría resistirse a tus encantos- exclamó Oliver mirando con una gran sonrisa a Sophie.

-Supongo que ahora ya no tendran mas recelo contra nosotros – Sophie miraba con ternura a mi pequeña mientras abrazaba a Oliver suavemente.

Tal vez extrañaba a su hija y el ver a la mía de esta forma le hacia sentir nostalgia, la sola idea de perder a mi pequeña era algo impensable no sabía como ella había podido soportarlo mientras divagaba en esto el sonido de un celular me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Por fin llama comenzaba a preocuparme –exclamó Lana con tono serio.

-Si pudiera darle un infarto ya estaría muerta por la preocupación –agregó Clark señalando a Sophie.

Ella por su parte contestó el celular nos hizo una seña de disculpa y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, la escuchaba mientras hablaba al parecer estaba en el techo de la casa, traté de no entrometerme en su conversación aunque claro el francés no era mi fuerte, intenté seguir la plática entre Lana y Jake, cuando vi a Clark salir rapidamente de la cocina y regresar en unos pocos segundos con varios pares de audífonos como los que usan los trabajadores en las fábricas, le lanzó un par a Oliver que se los acomodó y me hizo una seña para que se los colocase a Nessie, no entendía el porque de esto pero Lana le dijo a Jake y compañía que se los pusieran.

-Aunque puedan curarse, tener un buen oído amplía el dolor cuando se puede percibir mejor los sonidos- exclamó Lana,dicho esto Jake se pusó los audífonos, Leah lo hizo de mala gana pero Seth como siempre era el más emocionado.

En ese momento una pequeña pero fuerte vibración algo como un chillido hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas, mi oído sabía que era una grito ahogado pude escuchar como el tono de voz de Sophie cambio y apareció de nuevo ante nosotros disculpándose por el incidente.

-Mocoso idiota como se atreve a lastimarla- fue lo que Sophie repetía en voz baja- al menos estará bien en la casa de Lyon.

-Tal vez un accidente de auto sería la solución- las palabras de Lana tenían cierto sarcasmo pero la molestia era la misma de Sophie.

-Chicas no es recomendable ensuciarse las manos con alguien asi- agregó Clark- aunque podría mandarlo a golpear.

- Estan locos de que hablan agregó- Jake algo preocupado por el tono de la conversación.

-Cálmate solo es una reacción de impotencia- acotó Oliver mirando con preocupación a Sophie.

-Por eso estaba tan esquiva cuando hablaba conmigo- Sophie meditó unos segundos cuando dirigió su mirada a nosotros- perdón creo que debería explicarles lo que pasa.

Sophie nos contó que tenía una hija adoptiva, una niña humana que adoptó luego de que sus padres fallecieron cuando ella era apenas una bebe, la muchacha se llamaba Amelie tenía 18 años y estudiaba psicología en París por lo que relató acababa de descubrir que su novio la engañaba y sumado a eso dos años de relación, la pobre muchacha estaba muy mal y con toda la razón no le dijo nada a Sophie, ella sería capaz de ir a matar al tipo y pensandolo bien si fuera mi hija la que estuviese en esa situación haría lo mismo.

Notaron mi cara de preocupación a lo que Oliver se acercó a Nessie sutilmente.

-Te gustan las flores tanto como a Sophie- exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa- tenemos un vivero, vamos te gustará ver todas la plantas raras que ella colecciona- Nessie me miró pensaba si estaban molestos con ella, puso su mano en mi rostro para decírmelo.

-Claro que no es sólo que Sophie no quiere que la veas molesta, quiere calmarse mientras tu vas a ver el vivero- mi hija sonrió y miró a las hermanas, salió junto con Oliver por la puerta de la cocina.

Le hice una seña a Jake para que los acompañara y la pequeña no sospechase nada, Sophie habló mas tranquila y despejo toda duda que tuviésemos respecto a la adopción de su hija, lo supuse ya que la mirada de Leah era algo sospechosa. Los padres de la pequeña vivían en lo suburbios de Marsella y al parecer el padre andaba metido en lios con delincuentes, era lógico que todo terminara mal, casualmente Sohpie había conocido a la madre de Amelie cuando era una niña cerca de Saint Malo la salvo de morir ahogada, ella la llamo angel algo muy irónico para ser un vampiro quien creería que la volvería a ver de esa manera.

Sophie y Lana hablaron de Amelie como su mayor tesoro, su mayor orgullo, de alguna manera deduje que era un vínculo con la familia perdida siglos atrás, Clark también se sentía feliz con la existencia de Amelie la platica se torno muy amena cuando el sutil olor de sangre humana nos distrajo.

-Oli- Sophie exclamó muy preocupada mientras desapareció de la cocina.

-Voy por el botiquín – agregó Clark con cierta molestia.

-Es muy aprehensiva, no hay de que preocuparse pero ella siempre tiene que reaccionar asi- dicho esto un salero aterrizó en la cabeza de Lana.

-Tranquilas no quiero una masacre en la cocina- exclamó Clark que traía un botiquín en las manos- o tendran que redecorar esta cocina antes que Amelie la vea.

-Cuñadito será mejor que no te entrometas- agregó Sophie mientras Oliver se acomodaba en un banquillo algo apartado de nosotros.

-No tienes que molestarte es una pequeña cortada- reclamaba Oliver y tenía razón porque el corte no era muy profundo.

-No les incomoda esto- Sophie curó a Oliver rapidamente mientras lo regañaba por asi decirlo- lamento que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto.

Jake y Nessie entraron unos segundos después, ella se acercó a Sophie y tocó su mejilla esbozando una sonrisa. Mire atentamente a Sophie para saber o mejor dicho adivinar que era lo que Nessie le acababa de decir, Sophie volteó hacia nosotros y comenzó a reir.

-Hubieran visto como se accidentó era digno de una película cómica- el tono de su risa nos hizo recuperar la calma.

-Yo quiero verlo – exclamó Lana acercándose a ellas- es muy cómico ver los tropiezos de los humanos.

-Ya ya acaso no recuerdan sus tropiezos – Oliver hizo una mueca de disgusto y Sophie le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Amor no te enojes- susurro algo en su oído que por supuesto todos escuchamos.

-Si claro ahora yo me convierto en el payaso del día- Clark esbozó una sonrisa mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Pasamos una hora platicando sobre los extraños poderes de ellas y sobre algunas anécdotas que tuvieron en algunos de sus viajes en todo ese tiempo Lana no había dejado de mirar a Leah al igual que su hermana por fin Leah les preguntó el porque de las observaciones.

-¿Acaso tengo algo malo para que me miren tanto?- el típico de tono de apatía de Leah era inconfundible.

-No es eso, como decirlo- acotó Clark- este par siempre anda buscando musas y al parecer encontraron la de esta década.

-Lo que Clark quiere decir es que siempre buscamos a alguien a quien retratar en diferentes formas-Sophie miraba con seriedad y emoción a Leah.

-Claro que normalmente bastaba con mirar a la persona y retratarla por nuestra cuenta - miraba una pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea- pero contigo es distinto ya que podríamos pedírte que vinieras mas a menudo para poder hacer los retratos

Todos esperaban la negativa de Leah pero yo había notado que por alguna extraña razón ella no mostraba la misma apatía que tenía con Rose o Emmett era algo distinto y cuando menos lo esperábamos ella aceptó ante las burlas de su hermano a quien golpeo sutilmente en el hombro.

Se hacía tarde por lo que decidimos marcharnos no sin antes hacer la correspondiente invitación ante la mirada de nessie que estaba tan contenta para ella todo había sido emocionante la comida el pequeño accidente de Oliver y el descubrimiento de Leah como musa.

-En nuestra próxima visita les parece si hacemos algo más informal – agregó Lana – sería bueno aprovechar todo el verdor que nos rodea.

-Mami vayamos al bosque a jugar – Nessie tiró suavemente de mi blusa- el tío Emmett se pondrá feliz.

La miré sonriente y le di un beso en la mejilla, nos despedimos de las hermanas y sus novios, Jake y compañía se marcharon por su lado y pude observar por el espejo retrovisor como Sophie le daba una tarjeta a Leah, Seth esbozaba una sonrisa cuando su hermana lo hizo callar de un codazo en el estómago.

Al llegar a casa Edward nos esperaba en la puerta, por el ruido del tacón al golpear el piso Rose había estado muy molesta por nuestra salida y Emmett había intentado calmarla pero no tuvo éxito. Nessie bajó del auto y saltó a los brazos de Edward para ese momento Edward ya estaba informado de todo lo sucedido.

Cuando toda la familia llegó Nessie les contó todo lo que pasamos, hizo hincapié en el hecho de su primera comida humana y de cómo se había divertido, nos rogó que aceptáramos invitar a las hermanas en los próximos días, Emmett fue el más feliz con esto ya que entendió el mensaje de ir al campo de cierta forma Rose estaba contenta con la idea, para ella las Giraud eran muy molestas y estaba algo celosa del cariño que Nessie comenzaba a sentir por ellas.

Pasaron los días y todos esperábamos con diferentes expectativas el siguiente encuentro con las hermanas.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	6. Exhibición

Narrado por Bella Cullen

* * *

Exhibición

El sol ya había salido hacia unas pocas horas todos estábamos en casa con toda la familia listos para salir a jugar por así decirlo, el pronóstico de Alice indicaba tiempo de lluvia para los humanos o mejor dicho hora de jugar para los vampiros, mi celular timbró una vez y al contestar la voz de Lana denotaba cierta duda.

-Debería preguntarle, ya debe estar por llegar no creo que debas molestarte—en ese momento Jake entraba a la casa.

-¿Quién se molestaría?- su expresión mostraba mucha curiosidad al verme al teléfono.

Le expliqué que Lana quería saber si querían que les llevase algo de comida para el picnic, asi es como ella lo había llamado, miré a Jake unos instantes mientras contemplaba la idea, Nessie se paró delante de ambos y nos pidió que aceptáramos.

-Supongo que ya sabes cual es nuestra respuesta- dirigí mi voz hacia el teléfono y sólo escuche un "te lo dije" proveniente de Sophie.

-Bueno entonces en 15 minutos nos encontramos en el claro- escuche un ligero golpe y luego se despidió.

Emmett era el más emocionado con nuestro encuentro con las Giraud deseaba más que nada desafiar a Clark para mostrar su fuerza, cuando por fin llegamos al claro Nessie me mostró que ella también estaba muy emocionada por todo aparte de la horrible situación de las semanas pasadas con los Vulturi esta sería la primera vez en que mi pequeña vería una demostración de habilidades sin que esto implicase una próxima batalla.

Por fin pudimos escuchar el sonido de una camioneta de eas 4x4 acercándose a la distancia en tan sólo unos minutos las hermanas estaban acompañadas de sus parejas y dispuestas al desafío.

-Bienvenidos- exclamó Carlisle muy cordialmente.

-Gracias pero parece que algunos de ustedes están muy ansiosos por no decir desesperados –acoto Sophie mientras veía a Emmett y Jake- que les parece si primero decidimos quienes son los participantes.

Oliver nos saludó con la mano y se sentó en la parte trasera del vehículo, Sophie lo miraba muy sonriente, Lana en tanto se acercó a nosotros para saludar a Nessie, Clark seguía de reojo a su novia mientras nos miraba como esperando a su oponente.

-Mami puedo sentarme allá para ver mejor- mi niña esbozó una dulce sonrisa y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hacia el auto de las hermanas- vamos Jake .

Nessie se sentó al lado de Oliver mientras Jake apoyó su espalda al auto, Sophie lo miró por unos segundos como si planeara algo o eso creí entender.

-Vas a dejar el juego sólo para los vampiros- exclamó Sophie con cierta burla.

-No es por eso he de acompañar a Nessie mientras contempla su juego- note cierto tono de molestia en la voz de Jake.

-Tranquilo, ella sólo bromeaba- acoto Oliver casi sin darle importancia- esto no es mas que una muestra del ego vampírico.

La risa de Jake y Oliver hizo que todos nos riéramos del comentario que de alguna manera tenía sentido, ya que veces este era un pasatiempo y para Emmett demostrar que era el mas fuerte era algo tan común, por fin la voz de Emmett rompió el silencio.

-Vamos chicas, decídanse quien peleara o temen romperse una uña- con esa risa que a veces me sacaba de quicio y me advertía de que lo peor estaba por venir, Emmett desafió a las mellizas.

-No debiste decirlo- la voz de Edward era un pequeño murmullo mientras se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Mis uñas son muy resistentes y veremos quien rompe a quien- el tono de Sophie se había convertido en una aceptación al desafío- que te parece si hacemos un 2 a 2.

-Bueno supongo que Jazz también quiere participar- exclamo Emmett con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

-Estoy de acuerdo hagamos un mano a mano- agregó Clark poniéndose al costado de Lana.

-Que tu no vas a pelear- agregó Emmett muy confundido.

-No te diste cuenta Em, Sophie fue la que acepto tu desafio –señaló Edward en dirección a ella.

-Bueno esto de pelear con chicas no es mi estilo, pero si no tengo otra opción.

-El primero cuyo cuerpo toque el suelo pierde - agregó Sophie, su mirada de repente cambió- veamos que familia es más fuerte.

El resto de mi familia se puso del otro lado del campo, Oliver miraba atentamente al campo, por fin ambos contendientes se pusieron uno frente al otro, me sentí algo molesta con Emmett por haber provocado a Sophie, me imaginaba que su desquite sería peor que el que tuvo contra mi luego de mis primeros meses de neófita.

-Edward no crees que esto no es correcto- lo dije tan bajo para que Sophie no me escuchara.

-Por lo que puede ver ella no es nada fácil- exclamó Edward sonriendo muy divertido por algo- aunque ella está cantando para evitar que sepa sus planes, se que esto no va a ser muy fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-Me pregunto que hará- Jake estaba tan ansioso como si el fuera a pelear.

La pelea comenzó por fin ambos hacían movimientos rápidos intentando estudiarse, Emmett trató de atrapar a Sophie entre sus brazos y ella se deslizó entre ellos como si fuera de goma, ella reía mientras trataba de provocar a Emmett como él lo había hecho antes con ella.

Ambos se movían ágilmente, Emmett se detuvo de pronto animando a Sophie para que lo embistiera, ella corrió hacia él, dió un salto antes de tocarlo y lo tomó de los hombros mientras estaba en el aire, lo aferró fuertemente dando un giro y cayó sobre la espalda de él aún sosteniéndolo, finalmente se separó de él, la pelea había terminado y Emmett no estaría muy contento.

-Buen trabajo grandote- exclamó Sophie dirigendo su mirada a Emmett que ya estaba de pie.

-La próxima será diferente- por un momento pensé que se molestaría pero estiró su mano hacia Sophie- fue una buena pelea.

-Claro que si, no debí subestimarte- estrechó la enorme mano de Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos algo asombrados de la reacción de Emmet salvo Edward y Alice que a su manera sabían que esto pasaría Rose estaba algo molesta por esto. Nessie en tanto le mostraba los detalles de la pelea a Oliver, Sophie se colocó a lado nuestro en unos segundos.

-El show fue de su agrado- exclamó mirando a Oliver y Nessie .

-Fue muy emocionante- Nessie estiró su mano hacia Dayane mostrándole algo.

Edward puso su sonrisa torcida y me miró mientras me contaba lo que Nessie le había mostrado a Sophie, ella interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Creo que demostre que las chicas podemos darles una buena paliza- comenzó a reir de una manera sútil casi en un murmullo- trata de no ser tan imprudente.

-Si lo sé- exclamó Clark como si respondiera a las indicaciones de una madre.

-Tan sólo diviértete- dijo Lana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jazz se alejó de Alice y se dirigió al centro del prado y Clark hizo lo mismo, por un lado suponía que Jazz tendría la ventaja por su habilidad pero lo que Clark hacía implicaba que podría usar ataques físicos, aunque de usar la proyección le daría ventaja a Jasper para atacar su cuerpo, hice todo una serie de teorías sobre la pelea pero la realidad fue tan disitinta.

Clark se movía tan ágilmente como Jazz ambos intentando atrapar al otro, Oliver me dijo que Clark sólo estaba tranquilo claro el también podía saber el estado de ánimo, supuse que eso hacia lo difícil de la pelea, de pronto Jazz había tomado a Clark de una pierna justo cuando el saltó para esquivarlo, Clark giró hacia atrás pero por la fuerza fue a dar contra un pequeño árbol, claro no cayó al suelo porque la condición era no tocarlo, ambos continuaron girando tratando de atrapar al otro Clark logró tomar a Jasper de un brazo y este se hizo soltar frenando en seco antes de estamparse contra un árbol, aunque el celular de Sophie distrajo mi atención por una milésima de segundo, dos cosas pasaron Clark se lanzó directo hacia Jazz que parecía algo confundido por esto, antes que Clark estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él su proyección chocó primero contra Jasper, Clark saltó por encima de él pero Jazz golpeó a la proyección astral y la hizó desaparecer justo a tiempo para tomar a Clark de la solapa de su camisa que se lanzaba sobre él por encima de su cabeza, lo lanzó hacia el suelo y todo había acabado.

Sophie conversaba muy entretenida a varios metros de nosotros supuse que para evitar que Oliver la escuchara, tan sólo dio un vistazo a Clark y giró los ojos algo molesta, Lana se puso delante fingiendo cierta sorpresa por la derrota de su pareja, miró a Edward unos segundos.

-Esta bien será algo interesante, habilidad vs. habilidad - espero que no te molestes por los resultados.

Supe que ambos pelearían yo confiaba en que Edward se portaría como un caballero y aunque sabía que la telequinesis de Lana no lo dañaría aún asi me sentía algo preocupada, Edward me dirigió una mirada intentando calmar mis temores infundados, justo en ese momento Sophie regresó y se mostró muy interesada por la ocurrencia de su hermana.

-Será interesante veremos quién es más rápido- colocó una mano en su mentón- la mente o el cuerpo aunque claro en el caso de ellos es un poco más complicado.

-Si sigue tus métodos ganaría- Oliver intentó calmarme señalando a su novia.

Era increíble como aún siendo vampiro y sabiendo lo fuerte que eramos aun tenía este tipo de miedo. La pelea entre ambos sería muy distinta las anteriores, ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro sin hacer ademán de pelea, Edward estaría leyendo la mente de Lana para saber como atacaría y ella intentaría moverlo antes de que todo acabara comprendí lo que Sophie quiso decir con mente versus cuerpo Edward comenzó a moverse rápidamente alrededor de Lana que hacia lo mismo, Nessie en tanto bromeaba junto a Oliver y Jake sobre los resultados de la pelea poco después pude ver como Edward atrapó a Lana cerrando sus brazos en torno a ella, Lana sólo atinó a sonreír lo que pasó después fue que se sujetó de los brazos de Edward y se elevó junto con el a varios centímetros del suelo y luego se movió hacia atrás cayendo así sobre él, resultado Edward perdió por tocar primero el suelo, fue un movimiento muy suave supuse que lo hizo para aliviar mis temores.

-Al parecer mi plan malévolo resulto- exclamó Sophie con cierta malicia mientras reía a su lado.

Edward hizo un ademán de alerta cuando por fin dirigió su mirada a Nessie, Jake por su parte se puso a la defensiva pensando que algo andaba mal, pude ver a Clark riendo eso hizo que todos recuperásemos la calma.

-Lo que ellas desean es- Edward comenzó a hablar como moderador-desean invitarnos a una reunión en su casa y ya que ganaron suponen que ese es el precio por nuestra derrota.

-Una fiesta- el tono cantante de Alice era una aceptación pero aún así espero la decisión de Carlisle.

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo- medito un instante la propuesta- ya que somos amigos será un honor aceptar su invitación.

Las fiestas cuando era humana no eran de mi agrado y ahora que era inmortal supongo que al ser mi primera fiesta con vampiros, no ni siquiera la inmortalidad cambio mi opinión sobre esto intente asentir mostrándome lo más cordial posible pero Alice se mostraba como una niña desbordante de júbilo y ni que decir de mi hija que compartía la misma emoción.

Observe por el rabillo del ojo las diferentes reacciones de mi familia, Esme mostraba esa sonrisa amable hacia nuestros amigos, Emett y Jazz asintieron seriamente, Rose mostró cierto tono de desagrado supuse que se negaría a ir pero claro ninguno de nosotros avergonzaría a Carlisle actuando de manera tan grosera finalmente Jake tuvo que aceptar ante la mirada de Nessie que practicamente le suplicaba por que la acompañara, si el aceptó fue por darle gusto y también por protegerla el vínculo de la imprimación mostrando sus peores síntomas.

-Bueno entonces en una semana será la fiesta- Lana respondió sin inmutarse mientras esperaba como decir algo más.

-Intentaré explicárselos- Clark tomó la mano de Lana y nos miró algo confuso- este par tiene una extraña costumbre para celebrar y consiste en que las fiestas sean temáticas.

-No es nada infantil pero supongo que luego de tanto tiempo y de haber conocido tantas culturas les gusta ver algo distinto cada vez que festejan algo- el tono de Oliver nos sacó a todos de nuestras dudas.

-Nessie,ma petite la idea te agrada- el tono de Sophie era muy dulce y parecía una niña pequeña suplicando- me gustaría que la ocasión fuera aún mas especial.

Nessie camino hacia Sophie y tocó su rostro, pude ver como Edward sonreía no tuve otra opción mas que resignarme a la catástrofe que se avecinaba pero si mi hija se mostraba tan feliz tal vez yo podía sentirme igual.

Por fin todos aceptamos ir y nuestros amigos extendieron la invitación para todos los de la manada claro que sólo irían Jake, Seth y Leah que deduje tenia cierta simpatía por la hermanas y probablemente Quil y Embry se animarían al final sería dentro de una semana y quien sabe que cosas terroríficas me esperaban, insisto las fiestas son algo que temer.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...gracias por leer


	7. Fiesta

Fiesta

**Sophie POV**

Han pasado cinco días desde que nos enfrentamos a los Cullen, Leah vino a vernos y a mirar las esculturas que mi hermana hizo de ella, Lana estuvo algo obsesiva con la idea de esculpir e incluso Clark estaba algo molesto, pobre no tuvo ni la más mínima atención de mi hermanita bueno hace unos segundos una idea cruzó mi mente aprovechando los vacios que suponen los licántropos en las visiones de Alice si hago esto nadie podrá negarse, además hará que la fiesta para el cumpleaños de Oliver y que pienso convertirla en una especie de presentación de nuestra familia sea inolvidable aunque yo no olvido nada.

Saqué las pinturas de Leah de mi estudio, ella quedó muy impresionada al ver todas las muestras que hicimos de ella, su hermano que se animó a entrar a casa se quedó boquiabierto, supongo que nunca habían conocido a vampiros con una obsesión por el arte como la nuestra, llame a Bella para comenzar con mi plan.

-Bella, ¿como están por casa?- he de procurar no levantar sospechas porque si Edward se entera perdería el factor sorpresa.

-Muy bien Sophie acaso hay algún problema- genial error de cálculo, debo ser menos manipuladora de lo que creía.

-No es nada- tal vez una pausa y luego al ataque- bueno creo que necesito unas opiniones más para la fiesta, ya que los tendremos como invitados si es que no te molesta.

-Yo no se que decir- Bella estaba algo nerviosa ante mi petición, confirmé mis sospechas de que ella era una partidaria del club de odio las fiestas- tal vez Alice o Rose podrían ayudarte- claramente oí un ruido a la distancia, supuse que sería Rose negándose a cualquier ayuda hacia mi persona.

-Bella querida, me gustaría hacer algo diferente para la fiesta y agradecería tanto tu opinión como la de tus hermanas- voy por buen camino, Bella es muy amable y nunca niega su ayuda-incluso si Esme se ofreciera lo aceptaría.

-Está bien acepto - je je pisó el palito, no se porque últimamente habló como... ah claro soy novia de un humano el cual me ha contagiado su forma de ser tan alegre y propia de esta época- te gustaría que fuera a tu casa en unas horas a Nessie también le agradaría verlas.

-Claro que no, sería perfecto si vienen en dos horas Leah también está aquí- contuve un suspiro mientras Leah y Lana me miraban muy curiosas por mi actitud.

-No te molesta si Alice me acompaña- pude oír claramente una risita al otro lado de la línea, Alice era muy encantadora la perfecta socia en planes malévolos aunque Lana era mucho mejor estratega para estas cosas- los demás salieron y sería grato dar un paseo.

-Por supuesto con gusto las esperamos- ahora venía la parte más difícil del plan pero ya me las arreglaría para cuando Bella llegase- nos vemos entonces saludos a Nessie y Alice.

-Gracias por invitarnos y espero que al menos yo te pueda ayudar- podría jurar que ella estaba aterrorizada por saber para que la necesitaba o lo suponía- nos vemos Sophie.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, le conté a Lana y Leah mi plan aprovechando que Clark, Oliver y Seth que a duras penas aceptó marcharse sin su hermana, fueron a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda de deportes del pueblo, hombres sean humanos o vampiros no pueden dejar de actuar como machos, ambas rieron ante mi idea y por lo que Leah me dijo Bella sería difícil por no decir imposible de convencer, ya vería como pero ella aceptaría, las horas pasaban y por fin sentí el sonido de personas corriendo a través del bosque aún estaban lejos, por fin llegaron a casa.

Lana me ayudó con la parte de la distracción mostrándoles a nuestras visitas la decoración que usaríamos, ella resultó mejor para estas cosas, yo empleo la manipulación y otras de esas estrategias para la lucha y para Oliver, bueno felizmente decidimos lo de la ropa al día siguiente de la invitación, aunque Alice me llamó esa madrugada algo molesta porque tendría muy poco tiempo para lograr la perfección en todos los atuendos de su familia tomando en cuenta la idea de Lana de vestimenta gótico elegante sería como una mofa al cliché de vampiros y ropa y sumado a eso el regalo que le darían a Oliver al final dijo que le agradaban los desafíos.

-De verdad que todo está muy lindo- Bella miraba algo sorprendida y con cierta duda todo.

-Gracias y eso que no les he dicho sobre el menú- Lana me interrumpió y observó a la pequeña Nessie, siempre que la veía me recordaba a Amelie cuando era pequeña.

-Así es, ya que vendrán algunos amigos de Leah pensamos en darles lo mejor- Lana hizo una pausa y vio a Leah- claro que Oliver y Nessie son los que más nos preocupan porque tal vez la comida les desagrade pero procurare no tocarla.

-Chicas he pasado los últimos días en esta casa y creen que no me he adaptado al olor- Leah soltó una risita ante el berrinche de Lana- Jake y Seth son inmunes y al parecer también yo , no sé si los demás puedan aceptarlo.

-No se porque se preocupan de los olores, creo que Jake y mis papás huelen bien- la pequeña Nessie también podía molestarse era tan tierna.

-Mi sobrina sacó eso de su madre- Alice miraba a Nessie muy orgullosa tanto o mas que la propia Bella, pero tenía razón la pequeña a veces la inmortalidad nos hacía preocuparnos demasiado.

Después de conversar con Bella un buen rato le conté sobre la costumbre que teníamos de presentar algún número artístico durante la fiesta y le lancé mi proposición de que aceptara bailar en la fiesta no como invitada si no haciendo un baile, supongo que si aún fuera humana Bella estaría al borde del colapso.

Alice trató de calmarla y mi hermana le hizo una explicación sobre lo lindo que sería que Edward la viera, mas aún si el baile elegido era un tango con toda la pasión y sensualidad propia de este Clark bailaría con ella y sería una sorpresa para todos, observé a Lana y supe que íbamos por buen camino tras muchas sutiles sugerencias e insinuaciones de Lana, Bella aceptó Nessie y Lana aplaudían muy contentas, Alice y yo prácticamente saltábamos de alegría en tanto Leah y Bella nos miraban algo preocupadas o asustadas.

-Bueno cuando Clark llegué te enseñará los pasos- Lana tomo un libro que había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala y se marchó a su habitación.

-Me da tanto gusto que hayas aceptado- Bella aún me veía muy preocupada- todo va a salir bien.

-No me preocupo de no poder bailar es sólo que...-ver a un vampiro mostrar esa timidez era realmente gracioso- por favor Bella tan sólo imagina la cara de Edward al verte de ser posible le daría un infarto.

-Bella Bella te aseguro que todo va a salir bien- Alice con su tintineante voz y su don le darían la confianza necesaria- lo he visto y se que todo será perfecto.

-En verdad Alice-ahora si tenía mi victoria, el número de baile era el único que faltaba aunque el cumpleaños de Oliver sin... debía estar feliz porque tenía nuevos amigos y teníamos mucho tiempo para reunir a toda la familia.

Cuando Clark llegó comenzaron las clases de baile, Bella era una alumna muy disciplinada la pequeña Nessie intentaba seguir sus pasos bailando con Oliver, Leah mandó a casa a su hermano con el argumento de no querer a su hermano menor de niñera aunque la verdad era que no quería que arruinará la sorpresa de la fiesta, Lana y yo mirábamos muy felices a nuestros invitados, las clases de baile terminaron y le comente a Bella respecto al traje que usaría y que Lana había diseñado aún no estaba hecho pero ya que había otro vampiro más con gran sentido de la moda en casa el vestido sería deslumbrante.

Alice y Lana le hicieron muchos cambios al boceto original y cuando terminaron Bella observó muy emocionada el resultado, Nessie saltaba alrededor nuestro, Clark y Oliver esperaban en la sala bueno en si jugaban algún videojuego eran como niños gritando al perder o ganar puntos.

-Todo saldrá perfecto en la fiesta-nuestras invitadas se retiraban y todo había salido tal y como lo planeé.

-Nessie espero que te diviertas mucho en la fiesta- Lana y yo podíamos derretirnos por esta niña como lo hacíamos con Amelie- recuerda que lo de hoy no lo debe saber nadie bueno mejor dicho no pienses en esto para que tu papá no se entere.

-Será nuestro secreto-la pequeña hizo un gesto con la mano en su boca.

-Bueno me mostraré feliz y ocultaré el secreto- Alice bailaba de contenta luego de haber diseñado el vestido con Lana aunque regresaría al día siguiente para ver el resultado pero eso si Bella sólo lo vería el día de la fiesta.

-Esperemos que Edward no se emocione demasiado con todo esto- el tono del comentario de Leah nos hizo reír, claro la idea que Edward se exaltara era una posibilidad pero al menos frente a su hija debería mantener el control

Por fin era sábado y la fiesta estaba a solo minutos de empezar, Alice había venido a casa el día anterior a casa para ultimar detalles del vestido de Bella y a media tarde. Todo estaba terminado, en tanto tenía ciertas sospechas de alguna sorpresita que Oli me escondía, nuestros invitados llegaron puntuales y las expectativas de recibir a los lobos fue mayor ya que habían cinco muchachos entre ellos Jake, Seth y Leah y otros dos que se presentaron como Quil y Embry por su parte nuestros invitados vampiros venían vestidos para la ocasión claro no pude convencer a Leah de lo contrario.

La fiesta comenzó habíamos armado una pequeña tarima en la sala que daba la apariencia de un pequeño teatro, la función comenzó con Lana que deleitó a todos con su habilidad en el violín que tuvo como acompañamiento a Oliver en el piano, las pláticas entre todos eran constantes y las horas fueron pasando, la comida fue del agrado de todos tanto los lobos como Nessie y Oliver disfrutaron del banquete. Mi regalo para Oliver fue una pintura de su madre, una idéntica aunque yo diría mejor a la foto que el conservaba como uno de sus mas bellos recuerdos y bueno también canté aquella canción que según él mismo era la que le robó el corazón, nuestros invitados nos contemplaron muy asombrados y rompieron en aplausos cuando terminé.

-De verdad esta ha sido una velada grandiosa- exclamó Carlisle sonriendo a Esme.

-Fue muy hermosa esa canción- Alice me hizo un guiño y miró a Jasper en señal de aprobación- es hora de cerrar la noche con broche de oro.

-Veo que cantas tan bien como luch…-Emmett no terminó de hablar porque la mirada asesina de Rosalie lo dejó atónito.

-Creo que yo las ayudaré con eso- Bella interrumpió sabiendo que este era el preámbulo de su número.

-Antes de que siga la fiesta y ya que me has sorprendido como siempre- Oliver y la sorpresa lo veía venir- hoy me has hecho muy feliz ma chérie pero creo que te mereces también ser tan feliz como yo…

Oí un pequeño susurro de Lana no lo tomé en cuenta porque al regresar la vista a Oliver el estaba poniéndose de rodillas, la idea que tenía en mente se disipó cuando escuché sus palabras.

-El tiempo que he pasado contigo comparado con todo lo que has vivido puede parecer menos que un parpadeo pero para mi ha sido una eternidad- sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo- deseo mas que nada que seas mi esposa no se cuanto tiempo nos depare el futuro pero el que sea quiero pasarlo contigo.

-Oli yo- como desearía poder llorar aunque nunca hable del matrimonio con él porque la sola idea de mirar al futuro me aterraba, la vida de los humanos es tan efímera ahora estaba sin palabras mirándolo como una niña tonta la misma niña de hace tres siglos que se casó a los 16.

- Aceptas soportar a este hombre como tu esposo aunque a veces te haga enojar- su sonrisa tierna y la alegría con que tomaba las cosas fue lo que me dio el valor para responder.

-Acepto y gracias por hacerlo tan público… plus que ma vie- colocó el anillo y se pusó de pie dándome un tierno beso- no estoy molesta al menos no me hiciste llorar aunque se que alguien si se molestará por esto.

-Felicidades hermanita- Lana se abalanzó sobre nosotros que bueno que medía su fuerza si no Oli hubiese salido volando por una ventana- ya te habías tardado cuñadito.

Clark y los demás nos felicitaron por un momento me sentí viva como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si hubiese nacido en esta época y todo fuese normal pero no me podía engañar deje de lado los pensamientos negativos cuando Bella me felicitó y mostraba cierto alivio, si creía que se escaparía estaba muy equivocada.

-Debemos de dejar tanto melodrama estamos en una fiesta- abracé a Oli y el beso mi mano.

-Enchanté mademoiselle- una frase que marcaba un recuerdo tan bello.

-Tórtolos es hora de seguir con la fiesta- Lana me jaló hacia la segunda planta, Alice y Bella iban detrás de nosotras- por favor todos siéntense que pronto comenzará el gran estelar.

Subimos a la habitación y cambiamos a Bella sin decir una sóla palabra, sabíamos que los oídos de todos estaban muy pendientes de lo que pasaba pero la música de fondo y la comida para los pocos pero demasiado glotones comensales sólo nos daría unos minutos, distraje a todos con mi voz salvo a Alice que cooperó en el plan y Nessie, nunca usaría mis poderes en una niña Clark y Bella aprovecharon para ubicarse tras el telón del escenario, mi hermana hizo lo suyo colocando el cd en el equipo y el telón se abrió.

La música rodeaba toda la casa y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo a Bella moverse con tanto garbo, tuve que evitar reírme al ver a Edward prácticamente babeando al ver lo sensual de su esposa en la pista, Lana y Alice sonreían y Bella se lucía en la pista sin el menor temor claro luego de ver la reacción de su esposo la vergüenza quedó de lado, cuando la música termino todos aplaudían de pie.

Los invitados que si comían nos agradecieron el festín, los Cullen agradecieron las atenciones y Edward me agradeció la sorpresa aunque preferí no tomarle mucha importancia en este momento Oliver era la única persona en la que podía pensar, pasaron algunos horas más y todos fueron retirándose, supongo que Lana me quería darme mi espacio o quería aprovechar el gran espacio que el bosque brindaba porque luego de despedir a Edward, Lana y Nessie se fue a cazar con Clark.

-Parece que nos quedamos solitos- Oli besó mi cuello mientras me abrazaba por detrás- gracias por estar conmigo.

-Sabes que debería estar molesta pero ya que verdaderamente me sorprendiste- me di la vuelta y coloqué mis manos tras su cuello en tanto él me abrazaba por la cintura- estoy muy feliz pero Amelie no lo va a tomar tan bien.

-Ya veré como me disculpo por no haberlo hecho con toda la familia – se rascaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa- aunque Dean también tendrá motivos para enfadarse.

-Nos preocuparemos por ellos después- caminamos despacio a la habitación.

Recordé porque había vuelto a enamorarme el sentir el calor y amor de Oliver por mi piel y en mi corazón que aunque no latía era lo mejor que podía tener, aunque cerca a la madrugada la sed me interrumpió y tuve que salir cerca de casa eso si pero siempre pensando en Oliver.


	8. Recién llegada

Recién llegada

Este capítulo será diferente ya que aparecerá un nuevo personaje y además será narrado desde el punto de vista de tres personajes espero que lo disfruten y me manden sus reviews. Gracias por leer.

**Oliver POV**

Desperté muy feliz tanto por la fiesta como por el hecho que Sophie había aceptado ser mi esposa, nunca hablábamos sobre el matrimonio pero era algo que yo deseaba pedirle, el futuro para nosotros era incierto ya que ambos siempre queríamos complacer al otro y no presionarlo, así que mi conversión o no en vampiro era un tema difícil de tratar y conociendo los problemas que traería en este lugar con tratados sobre preservación de la vida humana armaríamos un gran alboroto para los nuevos amigos de la familia.

Al levantarme encontré una nota en la mesa de noche, por supuesto que me di cuenta de la ausencia de Sophie con mi habilidad para ver auras; según mi padre heredada de la loca de mi abuela, la pobre tuvo serios problemas mentales al final de su vida y nunca tuvo a mi padre como su persona favorita.

Intenté percibir algo en la casa pero me di cuenta que todos los vampiros estaban fuera, detectar sus auras es bastante curioso ya que por lo general un aura es un halo de luz muy brillante que cambia de color según el estado de ánimo de la persona y éste yace alrededor de uno pero en un vampiro el halo esta rodeado por una sombra como un reborde de color negro que limita el halo, si es muy extraño tal vez sea la condición de vivo no vivo, en fin desdoblé la nota que me dejó Sophie.

"_Oli gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz, gracias por enseñarme a amar y por todo lo bueno que has traído a mi vida… si se que suena irónico pero es lo que siento._

_Lamento no estar contigo cuando despiertes pero estuve algo distraída y olvidé alimentarme… no comiences a disculparte por algo de lo que no tienes culpa, estuve demasiado feliz y entretenida para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa regresaré a mediodía a más tardar._

_Te __amo__, plus que ma vie"_

Al parecer Sophie no regresaría pronto y yo debía apresurarme para recoger a mi linda hijita, bueno ahora si sería mi hija luego de hacer tantas burlas sobre eso por fin iba a casarme con su madre, claro su llegada era un secreto para Sophie y al parecer Amélie había decidido tomarse un año sabático en la universidad e iba a dar clases de francés en la preparatoria local, eso fue lo que me dijo en el correo que me llegó el día que recogí el anillo de compromiso de su madre.

**Amélie POV**

Por fin en América, aunque vine aquí cuando era niña, claro mamá me trajo de tienda en tienda por sugerencia de tía Lana, paseamos por diferentes lugares como New York, Boston, Miami, Kansas pero esta era la primera vez que llegaba a un lugar que no conocía por suerte Oliver me recogería, si mi papá aunque suene cómico decirlo me lleva algunos años pero bueno siempre nos molestábamos ante esa idea y éramos buenos amigos por eso él era la única persona que sabía de mi llegada.

-Bienvenida pequeña-me abrazó con fuerza mientras las personas alrededor nos miraban esbozando risitas.

-Viejito hace tanto tiempo- la gente suponía que era mi novio si supieran la verdad…- vamos a casa porque me muero de hambre y además quiero darme un baño hasta quedar arrugada como viejita no te ofendas.

-Que cómica la niña- me ayudó con el equipaje y abordamos su auto.

En el camino me contó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, los vampiros que habían conocido, los llamados hombres lobo aunque mamá decía que no lo eran, sonaba mejor que llamarlos metamorfos eso parecía una clara alusión a X-men, me di cuenta que Oliver hablaba más de lo debido y supe que me ocultaba algo y que no diría nada hasta llegar a casa.

De camino a la habitación seguía con esa extraña actitud.

-Dime que hiciste para que actúes de esta forma- me estaba alterando y mi curiosidad estaba a tope.

-Bueno tu madre se enfadará pero esos colores que te rodean me están poniendo más nervioso- genial trataba de ganar tiempo usando como pretexto su don.

-Oliver, es lo que sospecho-lo mire detenidamente- le pediste matrimonio a mamá.

-Que… yo… quería…- al parecer no esperaba que dijera eso- oye lees mentes… como lo supiste.

-Porque en tu último cumpleaños, te dije que si no te casabas con mamá te mataría- claro tomando en cuenta como se lo dije tal vez se lo creyó- además te dije que si no estaba presente destruiría tu colección de autos.

-Y pensar que tu mamá creía que te enfadarías- suspiró mas calmado- me siento mejor.

-No te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños- le saque la lengua- veré que hago con él.

-Puedo apelar a la ayuda de un vampiro para conseguirlo- supuse que se lo pediría a tía Lana o a Clark- por ahora te ayudaré a instalarte y luego iré al pueblo.

-No creo que haya mucho que ver- tal vez planeaba algo – a menos que vayas por comida, en casa todos tiene un graaaannn apetito.

-Aunque lo digas con ese tono, ayer tuvimos comensales en la fiesta- me miro con ironía- faltó poco para que se comieran los platos.

-Los chicos lobo ¿verdad?- el asintió, me acompañó hasta mi habitación y luego fue al pueblo.

Aproveché el tiempo para tomar un baño y relajarme, el viaje y las noticias que me dio Oliver fueron demasiado, aunque no me gustaba estar sola en una cosa que apenas conocía, mi madre siempre escogía lugares seguros para todos humanos y vampiros, creí escuchar algo, parecía paranoica pero me decidí a averiguar que era, pensé por unos segundos que de ser un vampiro estaría muerta, en tal caso si era un humano no tendría tantos problemas, había anudado mi cabello con los palillos que mi madre me regaló cuando cumplí 15 una sutil pero efectiva arma bien usada contra algún atacante.

Llegué al corredor fuera del baño y a unos metros un muchacho me miraba, tan sólo tenía unos pantalones cortos y se acercaba mas y mas sin decir absolutamente nada, opté por atacar primero y preguntar después, tomé uno de los palillos y se lo lancé aunque al hacer el movimiento la toalla que me envolvía quedó en el piso no me importó, erre mi primer lance ya que se clavó en el marco de una puerta y lancé rápidamente el segundo que se clavó en su brazo, al parecer logré mi objetivo porque el tipo pareció reaccionar, salió corriendo mientras yo atiné a quedar de rodillas en medio del corredor.

**Sophie POV**

Regresaba de cazar, iba muy deprisa más de lo normal pero quería ver a Oliver estaba tan feliz de tener esta sortija en mi mano, estaba cerca de casa cuando escuché un latido de corazón diferente, el llanto que lo acompañaba me desgarró, la bestia que existe dentro de mí buscaba salir para destruir a lo que había causado esta situación y cuando por fin estuve frente a casa la imagen que tenía delante era devastadora.

Amélie sollozaba profusamente abrazada de Oliver, Lana muy molesta la observaba sin poder hacer nada y Clark intentaba calmarla, cuando levantó la vista se lanzó rápidamente a mis brazos, nunca en toda mi existencia me había sentido así, mi pequeña estaba llorando el temor que la invadía era enorme intenté calmarla pero su llanto me estaba destrozando, lo que sea que le pasara la había alterado y mucho.

Logré hacer que entrara en la casa y poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron atenuando y por fin me contó lo que había sucedido, entendí la furia de Lana y porque Clark parecía tan extraño, en todos estos años nunca lo había visto molesto al menos no de verdad.

-Mamá pensé que me haría algo- decía entre espasmos de llanto- yo lo ataqué, me defendí…

-Ame sabes que todo fue un malentendido- Oli intentando defender a ese perro- y no lo estoy justificando -lo dijo mirándome- no te iba a hacer daño tan sólo se sintió perturbado, por la presencia de un humano en esta casa.

-Nada justifica que le haya dado tal susto a mi sobrina- al fin alguien me daba la razón- que pretendía acercándose a ella.

-Esto es muy extraño, no quiero pensar mal de nadie pero…- las palabras de Clark fueron silenciadas cuando deje escapar un gruñido audible sólo para oídos vampíricos.

Cuando al fin se quedó dormida, hablé con ellos debía tomar una decisión y matar a Seth no era la solución, en primer lugar no quería convertirme en un monstruo, en segundo el chico en cuestión era el hermano de mi amiga y en tercero el tratado que había entre los Cullen y los quileutes, no era nadie para arruinar la vida de estas personas.

Opté por actuar como una madre normal de estos tiempos y usar mucho drama, decidí llamar a casa de los Clearwater, sabía que una plática entre madres era más eficaz, las mujeres siempre actuamos guiadas por nuestras emociones y cualquier acto que dañe a otra mujer siempre nos indigna además que cuando se trata de los hijos nos convertimos en fieras; ese era mi objetivo aunque la tortura y la muerte eran tentadoras no debía pensar en esas cosas yo era una buena persona o mejor dicho una vampira buena.

El teléfono sonó tres veces cuando Sue contestó traté de sonar muy mortificada puesto que sabían que era un vampiro del siglo XVIII, supuse que creerían que aún pensaba en el decoro y las buenas formas pero procuré no sobreactuar cuando por fin le dije lo que había pasado con Amélie y el estado en que la había encontrado.

-Esto no es posible- escuché que una puerta se abría del otro lado y la voz de Leah se dejaba oír.

-Ese mocoso tendrá una conversación muy seria- al menos Leah me daba la razón.

-Sophie, Seth está por llegar hablaré con él y se que esto se aclarará...- él susodicho llegó y oí un fuerte golpe seguido de unos quejidos.

-Leah acaso estás loca porque me golpeas- estúpido niño, si estuvieras más cerca ya te habría...

-¿En qué demonios pensabas?- otro golpe- como te atreviste a asustar a la hija de Sophie, eres un imbécil.

-Muchachos tranquilos- al parecer no recordaban que aún estaba al teléfono- una vez que acabe de hablar con Sophie, tú y yo tendremos una plática muy seria jovencito.

Sue se despidió muy amablemente a diferencia de otras veces cuando había llamado y me respondía algo cortante, a ella no le agradaba la amistad que tenia con su hija pero en esta ocasión tenía motivos para cambiar su actitud hacia mí.

Horas después Bella se presentó en nuestra puerta en compañía de Carlisle y su esposo, agradecí la atención y preocupación en ellos, a veces el no tener a personas constantes en nuestra existencia me hacía evitar pensar en este tipo de gestos.

-Ella está dormida- agregó Lana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco que estén aquí- miré al doctor, sus ojos eran los de un padre preocupado, tan amables que me recordaron a mi esposo, un hombre fallecido hace tanto…- apenas despierte, me sentiría más tranquila si la revisas.

-Ame es una damita muy sensible- Clark era tan tierno a veces y siempre fue el hermano mayor de mi niña, nunca pudo actuar como un adulto real con ella.

-¿Cuál es su historial médico?- Edward leía mi mente y saco de mi boca las palabras que no quería mencionar.

-Vestigios mínimos de nuestra ponzoña- Bella y Carlisle me miraron estupefactos.

-Isobel nos suministraba minúsculas cantidades durante mucho tiempo- Lana sostenía la mano de Clark con fuerza, en cuanto lo relacionado a Amélie Lana odiaba a nuestra madre que…- al parecer produjo algunas alteraciones en nuestro organismo y cuando Sophie quedó embarazada, éstas se transmitieron a la bebé.

-Todos sus descendientes se han visto afectados por esa anomalía- Oli suspiraba mientras continuaba explicando- en algunos, los desórdenes sufrieron un gran incremento en la vejez y fallecieron a causa de enfermedades en la sangre, en otros como Amélie éstos se manifestaron a los pocos años de vida y sufrieron acelerados daños en su organismo, con las nuevas tecnologías ella…

-¿Cómo fue que ellos?… ¿que tu hija?…- Bella no salía de su asombro, el daño causado por mi madre era algo tan… no supo que sólo nos afectaría a nosotras también destrozó las vidas de toda mi descendencia- ¿quiénes más… hay más descendientes tuyos?

-Amélie y unos pocos que viven en España son todo lo que queda de nuestra familia- miré a nuestros visitantes- aunque ellos no presentan las mismas características, he podido retrasar el daño hasta lograr que sus efectos estén prácticamente controlados, sea como sea voy a salvar a Amélie.

-No creí que alguien sería capaz de experimentar así con lo que somos- Carlisle estaba muy apenado por nuestra situación.

-Mi madre nunca estuvo cuerda, sus creencias en la magia y sus alucinaciones se incrementaron con su conversión- sentenció Lana.

-O tal vez el tipo que la convirtió la torturo y termino quebrando más su mente- sentenció Clark.

-Es posible, ahora lo único que importa es la salud de Amélie- Oliver siempre a mi lado para apoyarme.

Luego de dos horas Amélie despertó y llevé a Carlisle a su habitación para que la revisara, Edward aprovechó la ausencia de su padre y me pidió el historial de Amélie, le di la micro sd en donde lo guardaba. Luego Bella me contó que Leah llamó a la mansión Cullen buscando a Jake y que tan sólo les comentó que había habido un incidente entre mi hija y su hermano, agradecía la sutileza pero aun así no podía poner en palabras lo sucedido; Jake había salido hacia la Push para arreglar el problema del cachorro pero esperaba que cayera un rayo y partiera al mocoso, no podía matarlo así que soñar no costaba nada.

Edward leía mis recuerdos en ese momento, su expresión se convirtió en una mueca de ira para luego pasar a una ligera sonrisa al escuchar lo último.

-No te rías tanto, me gustará saber cómo actuarás en unos años cuando Nessie deje de ser una bebé- lo miré complacida de haber apagado su estado de ánimo- la adolescencia es terrible sobre todo para los papás, las mamás lo soportamos mejor.

-Edward deja de molestar a Sophie- Bella regañándolo fue tan gracioso que no pude soportarlo.

Todos comenzamos a reír en voz alta. Carlisle bajó muy pensativo eso me alarmó y a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Clark intervino primero.

-Ella está bien, sólo fue el stress por el viaje y lo que pasó después- suspira retomando esa expresión tan calmada propia de él- es una muchacha tan peculiar… me asombra como toma todo tan bien y como se preocupa por no alarmarlos.

Esa era una característica de la familia, complejo de mártir pero cuando eres vampiro ser soberbio con la muerte es aceptable mas no cuando eres humano, en fin Ame es una Bruel lo lleva en la sangre.

-Será mejor que descanse, por hoy ya han sido demasiadas emociones- tomé nota mental de consentir más a mi bebé y ver en laboratorio nuevas cepas de bacterias que afectaban la piel en algunos animales, sería el primer lobo con calvicie o tal vez algo similar al vitíligo… decisiones, decisiones hay tantas placas con tantas cosas por contaminar…

-Si lo hicieras tendrías que asegurarte de que no se propague a otros- el japonés fue tan fluido que no me percaté y le respondí en el mismo idioma.

-Podría preparar una que produjese problemas gástricos, te será de mucha ayuda en un futuro- Bella observaba absorta la conversación.

-Si ya terminaron de planear algo en plan padres súper protectores me dejarían opinar al respecto- Bella era tan perspicaz.

-La idea es bacterias y sus adaptación en metamorfos- Oliver esbozó una ligera sonrisa hacia mí- sabes que viví una temporada y es desesperante el ser excluido.

-Yo optaría por algo más tradicional como una paliza- Clark comenzó a tronar sus puños.

-Sabes que ese tipo de cosas me hacen amarte más- Lana le dio un beso en la mejilla a Clark- pero el objetivo es no dejar marcas.

-Y hasta que se descubran los síntomas ya estará calvo o con manchas en la piel- podía imaginarlo era tan simple.

-Se cuanto debe molestarlos esta situación pero no podemos actuar de esa manera- el regaño de Carlisle haciéndome caer de mi nube…

-Lo sé aunque por el momento sólo espero contar con un huracán.

Todos me observaron como si acabase de volverme loca, no vivíamos en la costa este por ende esta zona no sufría de ese tipo de fenómenos.

-Se mostró muy emocional al teléfono con Sue- Lana tenía que confesar mi pequeño ardid- aunque pienso que eso fue mejor que gritarle, esa mujer no tiene la culpa de que su hijo sea un imbécil.

-Si, Leah golpeó al chico apenas entró a casa por lo que espero que patee su trasero por mí- mis invitados me veían más calmados- la furia de su hermana lo dejará un poco adolorido, esto es música para mis oídos.

Mi mente estaba funcionando en dos frecuencias, una en la que debía mantener la calma y actuar como un ser civilizado y la otra que quería golpear algo… extraño los entrenamientos Hokaido, si Haruka viviera cerca sería una buena tarde de lucha pero ese vampiro loco estaba seguramente tras una falda en este mismo instante aunque también me harían bien unos piques con Dean y donde estaba él para cuidar de Amélie, no debía pensarlo por más que mis deseos fueran que él fuera más cercano a mi niña nunca había visto ningún interés mutuo, algo tan lamentable.

-Nosotros vamos de caza junto a Emmet y Alice y Jasper, si gustan podrían venir- la oferta de Edward era lo que yo pensaba- si, lo es.

-Sabes que eres un…- Lana terminó la frase mentalmente.

-Te lo agradezco y creo que los acompañaré pero primero estaré con mi hija hasta que se duerma- sonreí a Edward y mentalmente le dije, no me gusta que te fijes tanto en mis pensamientos… le mandé unos súbitos recuerdos de mi noche con Oliver.

Creo que de haber podido sonrojarse y vomitar habría hecho ambas cosas, a veces podría ser tan mala, Lana me miró y creo que entendió lo que hacia porque al parecer hizo lo mismo y si las miradas matasen Edward estaría parado junto a nuestro cuerpos en este mismo momento.

-Bella si usas tu escudo creo que tu esposo te lo agradecería- Clark sofocaba la risa a duras penas, él conocía lo que podíamos hacer y bueno cuando el muchacho era un neófito le tuve que dar algunas lecciones de conducta.

En fin esperé a que Amélie se durmiera y nos despedimos de nuestras visitas, esperaba con ansiedad alguna respuesta de Leah o Jake pero las horas pasaron y nadie pudo darnos razón, Lana se estaba impacientando y el mobiliario de la sala cambiaba de posición cada pocos minutos y eso empezó a desesperarme, finalmente Clark optó por usar sus poderes, el tratado prohibía a un vampiro poner un pe en territorio quileute pero técnicamente una proyección astral no era un individuo físico y por ende se supone no se ajusta a las normas de éste, tras algunos minutos de su partida, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad abandonando el estado de catarsis.

-La señora Clearwater amablemente me recordó a toda mi familia- Clark reía ante el recuerdo de lo que le había sucedido- y bueno cuando estuvo más tranquila me dijo que Leah y Jake vienen para acá, al parecer ya aclararon la situación con los Cullen.

-Obtendrás tus respuestas- Oliver me abrazó por la cintura, dejando su cálido aliento en mi cuello distrayéndome y llevándome a…

-¡Ah por favor, no hagan eso enfrente de mis inocentes ojos!- creo que alguien quería morir- me quedaré ciego.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso-si seguía con sus tonterías yo misma me encargaría de eliminarlo… no es cierto tan sólo me desquitaría con algunas de sus cosas.

-Cariño acaso ya olvidaste nuestra época previa a la boda- Lana miró sugestivamente a mi cuñadito, por las miraditas que se lanzaron… demasiada información que nunca desearía tener sobre mi hermana.

-Ok, mantengamos la fiesta en paz y procuremos que todos sigan con la ropa puesta y las manos a la vista- Oliver parecía leer mi mente.

Los lobos llegaron al fin y sus expresiones eran muy serias Oliver apretó mi mano o al menos eso era lo que me parecía, no sabíamos que esperar, no creía que hubiese pasado algo malo con Seth, era el hermano de Leah y bueno por mas enfado que tuviera por lo sucedido con Ame, mis pensamientos iban y venían mientras ellos comenzaron hablar pero sólo atiné a reaccionar cuando escuché las últimas palabras de Jake y vi el rostro de disculpa de Leah.

-Al parecer el cachorro se ha imprimado de tu hija- una y otra vez las palabras se repitieon en mi cabeza.

Estaba de cuclillas y Oliver estaba en uno de mis flancos, Lana estaba en el otro, como algo así podría suceder, esto era una burla, mi niña había encontrado el amor pero no sería capaz de disfrutarlo por su condición y es más ella aceptaría así de buenas a primeras esta situación.


	9. Asco

Asco

Sophie POV

De todas las cosas que podrían haber sucedido esta era una de aquellas impensables y eso que soy un vampiro de más de doscientos años, mi hija no podía ser la imprimación de un mocoso al que apenas y conocía y por el que sentía terror y desprecio; si dejábamos de lado esto la enfermedad de Amélie no permitiría que pudiese tener la vida de una chica normal y quizás nunca podría ser madre, todas las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar con ella empezaron a surcar por mi mente, Oli se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo a Jake antes de que continuara.

-Será mejor tomar asiento- me tomó de la mano y me senté a su lado apoyándome en él aunque sin colocar un gramo de mi peso- no esperábamos que algo así pasara… el problema es que Ame no se siente bien después de lo que pasó…

-Diles la verdad sin ser tan suave- Lana procuraba mantener la calma pero al igual que yo estaba muy shockeada.

-Cariño- Clark trató de calmarla y apenas y logró algo- ellos no tienen la culpa, nadie la tiene.

-Mi sobrina está traumatizada y más que nada siente repulsión y odio por ese muchacho- Lana hablaba menos exaltada pero sus palabras era duras- nunca la había visto así, mi pequeña… Leah, no sé qué clase de derechos crea tu hermano que tiene sobre ella pero ella no se atará a nadie.

-Acaba de terminar una relación con un imbécil que la engañó, y alguien amablemente ya se encargó de ese asunto- Dean estoy muy contenta de que le hayas dado su merecido y nadie podía decir que hubo abuso de poder, fue una pelea entre humanos.

-Tranquilos muchachos- Oliver trataba de calmar ahora a los lobos, creo que me malinterpretaron.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo lastimó- olvidaba que tenía que actuar como la líder de mi pequeña familia- Dean es casualmente mi mejor amigo y el de Amélie, por supuesto es también mi cuñadito y él fue el encargado de darle una buena paliza.

-Sí y por eso le mande toda una línea de accesorios para su nuevo auto- Clark se unió a nuestra plática- le envié el Bentley que quería y es uno muy veloz.

-Yo le daría mucho más por ello- Lana trató de recomponerse.

-Creo que ya aclaramos los puntos y respecto a lo de… Seth, Jake tal vez Leah y yo podamos explicárselo- suspiré derrotada, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Creo que será una buena idea- Jake meditó unos segundos mis palabras- aunque podría hablar con Emily y ver si ella podría explicárselo desde su punto de vista. Además la imprimación no implica necesariamente que ellos deberán ser pareja, Seth será para ella lo que necesite un amigo, un hermano…

-Eso sería de gran ayuda-Oliver me acompañó a escoltar a nuestras visitas a la puerta.

Amélie no despertaría hasta mañana y todos necesitábamos un descanso, Jake y Leah acordaron venir por la mañana para aclarar las cosas, en tanto subí a la habitación de mi pequeña y me disponía a velar su sueño como lo había hecho durante su niñez cuando la presencia de Lana a mi lado como siempre me reconfortó. Habíamos pasado por miles de cosas siempre juntas, tanto en nuestra vida humana como ahora en nuestra no vida.

Al llegar la mañana, Amélie despertó más clamada para tranquilidad de todos, recibí una llamada de Leah avisándome de su llegada. Decidimos consentir a Ame llevándole el desayuno a la cama, aunque protestó por tantas atenciones no pudo ganarnos en esta pequeña batalla, Oliver estaba de acuerdo e incluso le aconsejó que aprovechara la situación, que bueno era ser vampiro, ya que pude fingir una risa y alegría que no sentía, mis emociones iban de la preocupación al miedo y del rencor a la compasión, cuando llegaron nuestras visitas; luego de preparar el desayuno para mi prometido suena raro decirlo pero es real. En fin Jacob, Leah y quien supuse era Emily llegaron a nuestra casa en un viejo Volkswagen. Cuando la muchacha bajó del auto pude notar las marcas de zarpas de lobo en su rostro, no haría juicios precipitados ya que los accidentes ocurrían incluso en familias de vampiros pero mi temor se vió incrementado al pensar que algo así podría ocurrirle a mi hija.

-Pasen- Clark los saludó amablemente, los tres tomaron asiento en la sala- las chicas ya deben estar por bajar, Ame aún no se ha levantado pero podemos esperarla.

-Claro no hay problema- Jake era muy educado con nosotros aunque yo pensaba que era algo así como vergüenza por la actitud de su amigo.

Lana y yo dejamos a Oliver a cargo de Amélie, bajamos a platicar con los quileutes. Me presentaron a Emily que resultó ser una chica de lo más agradable aunque no podía negar que olía a perro, creo que si temiese por su vida con ese olor sería más que suficiente para repelernos, ella nos contó todo sobre la imprimación y viéndola desde su punto de vista no me pareció algo tan terrible, también nos contó sobre el incidente con Sam, me sentí muy mal por ambos. En mi mente intenté visualizar todo lo que ella me platicaba y más aún me sentí de alguna manera identificada con su novio y con Edward respecto a la idea de lastimar a quien amas.

Ya con mis dudas resueltas, decidí que era sólo responsabilidad de mi hija el aceptar o no la imprimación.

-Sería posible que hablara con ella- Emily era muy amable y no nos veía como a los enemigos naturales de su novio, el bando opuesto, para ella éramos simples personas-debemos saber que es lo que opina de estar imprimada.

-**Jamais (1)**…- la voz de Amélie proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras nos sorprendió a todos. Estábamos tan concentrados en la plática que no las escuchamos o tal vez pensamos que era Oliver pero no era ella- **tu m'écoutés… je préfère quelque chose mais jamais cette chose(2)…**nunca en mi vida me pienso atar a nada ni a nadie nunca… nunca a un sucio animal, me das asco,me escuchaste.

La mirada de Amélie no iba dirigida a ninguno de nosotros, al seguir la dirección de ésta observé a Seth en su forma humana saliendo de entre los árboles que estaban en el frente de nuestra casa, la expresión de su rostro era una máscara de dolor y desolación que supe estaba alterando a Oliver por su intensidad, él estaba detrás de Amélie y me miraba con pena, el corazón de mi niña se había vuelto tan o más duro que mi propia piel si fuera eso posible; apenas y pensé esto cuando noté un cambio en la actitud de Amélie.

-Yo sólo…- nunca me vie en una situación de estas, el chico estaba destrozado, no creo que fuese normal que el objeto de imprimación odiase al imprimado pero éste parecía ser el caso- tan sólo quería...

-**Yamete kudasai…mama… (3)**-Amélie estaba fuera de sí-** koreha yume desu... (4).**

No soporté más el verla en ese estado, ya estaba por subir por las escaleras cuando noté como ella caía en la inconciencia, Oliver no podía llegar a atraparla pero en un segundo la tenía en mis brazos, coloqué tras su oreja un mechón de cabello mientras la cargaba de vuelta a su habitación.

-Chicosme disculpo por lo que dijo, ha sufrido bastante y se que no es una excusa. Leah eres mi amiga y en general no tengo ningún prejuicio contra ustedes salvo mi sobreprotector instinto materno pero...- suspire contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hija- no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar en un futuro- dándole la espalda a mis visitas, Seth se había adentrado en la casa al ver lo sucedido- pero mientras ella no deseé verte yo no pienso forzarla… ha pasado por suficientes cosas como para sumarte a ti en la lista, puedes cuidar de ella a distancia…

-Acabas de oírla claramente, no quiere verte- Lana no era muy habituada a la crueldad pero nuestra niña era algo en lo que nunca vacilábamos- mientras las cosas no sean de otra forma no te acercarás a menos de cien metros, entendiste. Lamento que las cosas tomen este rumbo Emily, Jake , Leah espero que puedan entenderlo.

-No tienen porque disculparse para ella todo esto es muy repentino- Emily era una persona tan amable- espero que se mejore de todas formas cuando las cosas secalmen espero que podamos platicar.

-Es hora de regresar a la Push antes de que Sam se preocupe más- Jake esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Muchacho, Amélie no está bien nadie te está alejando porque tengas algo de culpa en esto- Clark trataba de actuar como pacificador- estoy muy agradecido de que hayan venido pero... creo que es mejor que se marchen…

Para entonces Lana entraba a la habitación de Amélie mientras yo la observaba impotente, tirada en esa cama, el corazón de mi niña se había congelado y probablemente el temor por su salud había aumentado aún más sus miedos, escuchaba claramente lo que Clark y Oliver hablaban con los quileutes.

-Seth, debo estar al lado de Sophie y no creo que sea conveniente que permanezcan aquí- los latidos del corazón de mi novio eran un poco erráticos, era de suponer que estaba muy preocupado por esta situación y más aún si por algún motivo nos íbamos a las manos- sé que querrás respuestas que por ahora nadie tiene cabeza para darte pero…los Cullen están al tanto de todo y ellos podrán explicártelo mas calmadamente.

-Iremos a verlos y fue...- las palabras de Jake quedaron en el aire- sera mejor irnos.

Amaba a este hombre por ser tan intuitivo, sabía que nadie estaría con la cabeza clara como para contarle sobre la enfermedad de mi niña, había encontrado a mi compañero ideal en medio de tantos problemas él era mi remanzo de paz. Escuché un leve forcejeo que supuse era Jacob arrastrando a Seth fuera de nuestra casa, unos latidos de corazón las chicas abordaron el auto y oí los desgarros seguidos de los gruñidos animales prpios de los metamorfos.

-Vayan con cuidado- oí decir a Clark- tal vez se crucen con Carlisle en el trayecto, Seth puedes pedirle a Edward que te explique todo y … lamento esto.

-Cuando las cosas se calmen podrás verla- Oliver buscaba ayudarlo, pobre muchacho estaría muy destrozado- el dolor se borrará con el tiempo hasta ntonces debes mantener cierta distancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos Carlisle llegaba de visita médica nuevamente y pude ver en su expresión que lamentaba lo sucedido, yo me sentía muy mal aunque Seth no me parecía un mal chico creo que la idea de su imprimación me molestó; mi lado egoísta se hizo presente pero después de ver la reacción de Amelie sinceramente lo único que esperaba era que mi hija fuese feliz.

**Jamais=Nunca en francés.**

**tu m'écoutés… je préfère quelque chose mais jamais cette chose= me oiste… prefiero cualquier cosa pero nunca esto en francés.**

**Yamete kudasai…mama= detente por favor… mamá en japonés.**

**koreha yume desu= es un sueño en japonés.**

* * *

Espero terminar pronto este fic mis horarios se complican mucho y debo buscarme un hueco para escribir estudiar y ash no importa voy a seguir.

Espero reviews gracias por leer**  
**


	10. Seth en crisis

Seth en crisis

Bella POV

Desde que el aquelarre de las Giraud llegó a Forks suponía que las cosas iban a cambiar tal vez no tenga el don de mi hermanita pero las personalidades de nuestras nuevas amistades y sus historias cambiarían nuestro destino. Y así comenzó todo primero Seth va de curioso y glotón a la casa de las Giraud, es que éste chico encontró una nueva cocina que desvalijar y bueno termina conociendo a la hija de Sophie en una situación nada recomendable, se imprima y la pobre chica al verlo parado como un idiota mirándola sin decir nada se llevó el gran susto de su vida; para seguir con los eventos desafortunados la historia de Amélie es muy triste siendo una de las últimas descendientes de sangre de la hija de Sophie es víctima de una enfermedad degenerativa causada por las pequeñas dosis de ponzoña que la madre de Sophie- Isobel, la vampiresa que transformó a ambas hermanas- les hizo ingerir desde muy corta edad y cuyos efectos pasaron de generación en generación causando horribles muertes en muchos de ellos, sólo con años de investigación por parte de Sophie y Lana pudieron detener hasta cierto punto los efectos de este mal y ahora sólo quedan Amélie y algunos más en España y pensar que creía que era cruel el vampiro Joham , el padre de Nahuel por andar embarazando sólo para crear una nueva raza… mi cabeza daba una y mil vueltas en esto mientras veía las estrellas desde el pequeño estanque de mi cabaña.

-Estas muy pensativa- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos- piensas en la hija de Sophie.

-Si, su madre fue muy cruel al hacerles eso a sus propias hijas- Edward se adentro en el agua y me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo- pienso que uno debe cuidar a los que ama del daño que le puedan hacer otros y si los que se supone que deben de protegerte son los que te lastiman…

-Ay mi Bella- sentí sus labios besando mi cabeza- además de ser tan hermosa, eres la mujer más compasiva que existe. Esa mujer estaba desquiciada y lo único bueno de todo es que el daño que les causó a sus hijas no las hizo rencorosas, lograron ser las personas que son ahora.

-Tienes razón no ganamos nada con lamentarnos del pasado- aún así pensaba en Amélie, Seth no era un mal chico y supuse que luego de aclarar las cosas ella podría ser su amiga- ¿crees que Amélie acepte su imprimación con Seth?

-Por lo que he escuchado, nadie rechaza a su imprimado- Edward reía suavemente- además Seth es muy buen chico y no lo digo sólo porque seamos buenos amigos, supongo que el único obstáculo para ellos será su sobreprotectora madre.

-Claro y tú eres un padre tan liberal- mi esposo olvidaba quien era el primero en la lista de padres sobreprotectores- ya me imagino la cara que pondrás si es que algún día Nessie llega a casa diciendo 'papá Jake y yo somos novios'.

Escuche el gruñido aunque no muy alto pero había dado en el blanco, Edward nunca iba a ser tan permisivo con nuestra hija, por suerte estaría yo para apoyarla y evitar que su padre se transformase en un ogro, había aprendido de mala manera que nadie tenía la culpa sobre quién se imprimaba y Seth fue la evidencia de eso, siempre voy a sentirme mal por haberlo atacado.

-Lo peor de todo será que Alice no podrá advertirme- este hombre sí que se tomaba todo muy en serio y tal vez sería bueno distraerlo.

-Amor falta mucho para eso y de quien hablábamos era de Amélie. Por cierto me gustaría ir mañana para conocerla- giré para verlo mientras comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por su cuello y mandíbula- Alice me envió un mensaje y me contó que piensan traer a Emily para que converse con ella, la relación de Emily con Sam despejará cualquier duda que tengan sobre la imprimación.

-Tienes razón pero no me siento muy cómodo con la idea de que estés sola con tanto lobo cerca- Edward siempre buscando ser mi caballero de brillante armadura- considero a la manada nuestros amigos pero me preocupa…

Silencié sus argumentos con un beso, al comienzo Edward quiso interrumpirlo pero dejé caer mi escudo sólo unos segundos para mostrarle lo que quería hacer y el beso se convirtió en algo salvaje, nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza la una contra la otra. Las manos de Edward ascendían por mi torso, tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlos mientras su rostro bajaba por mi cuello, lentamente presionó sus labios en mi clavícula, de haber sido humana me hubiese desmayado en ese preciso momento, siguió con su trabajo descendiendo lentamente, mis manos empezaron a arañar su espalda….

Al llegar los primeros rayos del sol y luego de muchos pucheros de Edward pude abandonar nuestra habitación, mis planes para el día de hoy consistían en llevar a Nessie a la mansión y de ahí escaparme a casa de Sophie, supuse que Alice también querría ir para conocer a la hija de Amélie por la información que nos sacó a Carlisle y a mí quería animar a la joven con pláticas sobre moda ya que aparentemente tenían gustos similares.

Renesme de otro lado se sentía muy animada ante la idea de otra hija de vampiros, a veces mi pequeña a pesar de todo el amor que podríamos darle en casa se sentía sola aunque la imprimación ayudaba bastante a aligerar esto pero supongo que compartir anécdotas con alguien que pase por lo mismo es algo normal.

Finalmente luego de despertar a Nessie, nos preparamos y llegamos a la mansión Cullen cuando oímos las pisadas de dos lobos a la distancia aunque desde unos segundos antes Edward había captado sus pensamientos y lucía muy mortificado, decidí esperar hasta que pudiésemos platicar con los demás.

Al llegar supimos de lo ocurrido entre Seth y Amélie, Carlisle partió inmediatamente a la casa de las Giraud, traté de consolar a Seth que lucía muy deprimido no sabía qué hacer, el chico alegre y juguetón se había ido y tenía miedo de que afectara seriamente su salud.

-Bella, yo no soy malo porque crees que me odia- Seth me daba una mirada de cachorrito que me partió el corazón.

Jasper se sobrecargó con el dolor de Seth por lo que Alice y él salieron de la casa, Emmett y Rose estaban jugando con mi pequeña en la planta alta por lo que sólo quedaba Esme con nosotros.

-Hijo no creo que te odie- Esme hablo en ese tono dulce que podía volvernos a todos los niños más obedientes incluyendo a Emmett- por lo que sabemos Amélie sufrió mucha por la ruptura con su novio.

Sucedió tan rápido en un momento Seth estaba sentado a mi lado y al siguiente estaba abrazado al regazo de Esme, Esme acariciaba su cabeza con tanto cariño y sin inmutarse por su olor como a veces pasaba con Rosalie e incluso con Alice su gentil tacto calmó un poco a Seth que lloraba efusivamente en el regazo de mi suegra.

-Las circunstancias parecen desfavorables pero estoy seguro que con tiempo su mente se aclarará y te aceptará- Edward intentaba calmarlo.

-Debes darle tiempo acaba de llegar al país y tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas en corto tiempo- por lo que entendí ella pasaría una temporada aquí- ella se quedará y debes usar ese tiempo para poco a poco convencerla de tus sentimientos, conócela para puedan ser amigos, no te precipites.

-Por lo que sé dejo este semestre en la universidad- así tienes bastante para entablar una relación con ella- Edward apoyaba mi idea- Amélie debe sentirse algo agobiada con todo lo que pasa, sabes de su historial médico.

-Jake me lo dijo- Seth lucía más calmado- creen que va estar bien.

-Su madre y tíos han dedicado su existencia a proteger a su familia- Edward trató de mantenerse positivo- pienso que ellas pueden inhibir de alguna manera los daños en su organismo.

-Carlisle y Edward hablaron con Sophie y Lana y sé que sus investigaciones han avanzado bastante- Esme esbozó una ligera sonrisa al pequeño lobo.

-Cachorro, ya verás que vas a estar bien- Jake se puso de pie y fue a ver Nessie- ten fe en que todo resultará. Y mientras tanto no acuses a tu imprimada o tu madre va a matarte.

-Lo sé-miré a Seth algo confusa por este pequeño pedazo de información que me estaba perdiendo, Edward trataba de contener la risa- después de imprimar con ella, cuando llegué a casa Sophie estaba al teléfono hablando con mamá, Leah me dio unos buenos golpes tildándome de morboso y pervertido y mamá dijo que parecía no haber sido educado por ella, realmente temí mas por esto que por los Vulturis, ustedes no han visto a mi madre molesta.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que te comportes, si Charlie sabe de esto podría aconsejarle a Sophie poner una orden de restricción en tu contra- suspiré intentando no reírme ante la ahora cara de pánico en el rostro de Seth-tranquilo sólo bromeaba pero debes de comportarte y tratar de no presionar a Amélie con lo de la imprimación.

-Lo haré.

Seth estuvo más calmado y prueba de eso fue el gruñir de su estómago, Esme amablemente lo invitó a desayunar sabiendo que Jacob se le uniría, me sentí más tranquila por él aunque planeaba ir a casa de Sophie y Lana después del mediodía.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sigan disfrutando de mis fics y si pueden dejen su review y Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año, espero que todos disfruten de estas fechas en compañía de las personas que aman y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan.**


End file.
